


I know You- And You Me

by Muddled_Crow



Series: Equally Marked [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dishonored 2 Spoilers, Drinking, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow
Summary: So many years, and now...; "A coup- A coup- what's it to you?"Daud and Corvo go to Karnaca to claim back the throne for Emily- their old age tearing at them.. But nothing will stop them.





	1. They Will Bleed

Corvo sat waiting by the port, sitting at the rooftop at the building separating the Hatter's makeshift bar, and the docks. He watched the captain pace around, she was waiting impatiently, Corvo could tell all too easily. He had seen all too many guards waiting like that. But she would have to bide her time, Corvo himself as well as his Spymaster and spy had yet to show themselves. 

It has taken too long, Corvo had started to glance towards the rooftops, even the streets with a concerned expression growing more severe for every 10 minutes it took.  
He flicked his cigar away once it was nothing but a bud, the man watching to roll down the rooftop. He then managed to pull it against him and into his hand, his worried expression relaxing instantly.  
So now he threw the bud out towards the streets, in a sense hoping the wind would catch it to take it into the sea.

 

After what felt like hours, perhaps for both the captain and Corov himself, footsteps were heard behind Corvo.

A panting Thomas stood there, having Daud over his shoulder.  
Daud's head hung heavily down. Said spy smiled quietly once the Lord Protector flew up in surprise and frankly, alarm, and approached the two of them quickly. 

"Give me a report, Thomas." Corvo said as he held out an arm to Thomas, the man understanding what he wanted, and started to hand Daud to Corvo. He stood up more straight, grunting slightly.

"I scared the old man... He punched me, but I can do without the tooth I lost." Thomas sounded like he always did. "Daud is hurt, but he lives- he patched himself up."

Corvo heaved Daud over his shoulders, used to his weight by this point, glad when Daud looked up to him, his expression seeming like he was in pain, but glad to see Corvo as well.

"I went to see if I could kill Delilah. I can't- Corvo." Daud explained, his voice sounding strangled and like he desparately needed a drink, and his face twisted in pain and anger. "She's Void-damned immortal."  
"... We will have to find some way to take her down." Corvo said, his initial anger starting to grow. "... The captain knows more- so we should go."

Daud looked to the ship for a moment, seeing Thomas lowering his spyglass, having a serious expression. Corvo noticed this too.

"What is it- Thomas?" Daud asked. Thomas looked to Daud, and put his spyglass where it belonged. "... We need to fetch more men before we go. It will not take long."  
And without a single word, Thomas left. He gave himself orders, pretty much, but neither Corvo or Daud took offense. Perhaps he saw something they didn't, although, Corvo found that odd. He had been watching her for a while- after all, so he looked a bit questioning at Thomas as he moved along the rooftops and out of sight.

To make things a bit easier for them both, Corvo sat down with Daud, the man taking a sharp breath when he did.  
"I watched her for a while, and I saw nothing unusual." Corvo spoke as Daud took up his own Spyglass and looked to the captain pacing.

He quickly put it down, and sighed a bit with lips glued together in a bit of a annoyed frown.

"That's Billie Lurk." Daud said, a deep frown on his lips as he looked to the direction where Thomas went off to.

Corvo recognized the name, then fished up the note he got from Mayhew.

"... So she wanted to hide her true name from me." Corvo said, Corvo handing the note to Daud who read through it. "Doesn't surprise me, I suppose she has her reasons." Daud said, handing the note back and sitting back out of sight, for that was the only way they were settled, Corvo earlier as well.

"We will see. She's our only lead so far."  
Daud nodded, and casually let himself lie down on the roof, grunting softly out of pain as he did. Corvo turned to sit with him, and let a hand stroke Daud's head a bit, as if trying to make him take his mind off his injuries. Daud wasn't sure if it worked, but at least he felt like he could relax for the moment being, so he closed his eyes for a moment while he let Corvo do as he pleased. Corvo scouted for any signs of Spies, and just some minutes later, they appeared on some rooftops, Corvo removing his hand as he spotted them. Daud sighed a bit, and got up slowly, knowing very well why Corvo stopped.

"Sir. Lord Protector." Thomas said, and did his usual gesture to greet them respectfully. "We have more men, in case. I talked to the rest as well, and told them to keep their hideout secure, and tend to the wounded."  
Thomas gestured to two more men, Rulfio, as well as Leon.

"Sir." Both of them said, and nodded to them, Daud leaning on Corvo by now as Corvo had been quick to help him get up.

"Let's go and meet with the captain, then." Corvo said, and all of them went down, Daud taking a deep breath once at the deck and stepped away from Corvo, who looked confused to him as he did. He then realized what he was about to do, the man starting to run even if it had to hurt like hell, and jumped, using his powers as he did so managing a double jump, and blinked to the ship, managing to just make it. Corvo joined him just seconds after, ending up together with him, only he ended up on the railing, Billie looking to the Lord Protector as he got down.

"Lord Protector! I have grave news for you- if you wish to hear me out..." She started, and looked confused when Corvo turned around after letting his gaze move around a bit, and turned his back to her, holding out a hand to someone to help them up. She then heard footsteps coming from around her, and saw three men, three very familiar men, walk closer- meaning to be seen.

Her eye widened.

The man Corvo pulled up was someone she hadn't expected at all to see, as well, the three men were too familiar for comfort. 

 

"Daud... And-"  
She sounded shocked. As if she didn't believe her own senses, especially considering the three men standing by her. Was she a target?  
So much confusing went through her head, and she carefully looked around, deciding to not let herself panic.

"Billie." Daud said, standing by his own accord. It was best this way, in case she would feel inclined to attack.

"... What is this? Lord Protector!? I pose no threat to you...!" She said, sounding sort of angry- nervous.

Corvo shock his head slightly. "I hope so, Billie. But we have to be sure." Corvo approached her, Thomas and the others going to Daud's side in case he needed some assistance, and stood beside him, looking awfully relaxed.

"Tell me, what did you want?" Corvo said.

Billie looked to the men behind Corvo, she had so many questions about this, but they would be answered eventually.  
"I have some information about a coup that is being planned against you. And information about it. As well- I wish to help- Lord Protector."  
Corvo nodded, looking to Daud, and the others for a little moment.

"Tell us what you know under deck, to avoid guards getting down here. They might wake up soon."

 

Everyone seemed less on guard after Billie had explained herself, even Billie herelf seemed to be a bit less alarmed. There was still a bit of a tense atmosphere, but it was elevating for ever moment there was no weapons drawn.

"-To Karnaca, to find the Crown Killer." Corvo said, looking to the board in front of him- his arms crossed. "Addermire is next."  
Daud sat with his arms crossed, trying to avoid thinking about his injuries. Which was slowly getting less painful. He nodded once he felt Corvo's eyes on him, agreeing.

Corvo turned to Billie, his expression neutral. "If Daud trusts you, I will as well."  
Billie nodded. "I'm glad."

Daud sighed heavily, knowing Billie had questions. "Billie- the reason I'm here, as well as Thomas, Rulfio and Leon- I am The Tower's Spymaster. And they are working as my spies." He gestured to them, the three of them just standing around, awaiting orders. Although, they looked sort of bored.  
"It has been like this for over 10 years." He took a breath. "I know you've tried finding me." Daud smiled a bit. "So here you got your reason to why it was so impossible."

Daud knew that, huh.

Billie smiled a little. "The court finally kept a secret- huh?"  
Corvo found himself with a bit of a smile too, but it quickly faded. He looked down for a moment, Daud sitting up a bit more.

Billie wondered why this had happened, she honestly couldn't help herself. Corvo- back then, so long ago, bothered Daud deeply. He was not himself, showing weakness due to this. Was he forced into this? No- it didn't look like it, Daud was very relaxed. And Corvo's words about trust...  
Things didn't seem too clear about this, there was a mystery surrounding this. Around Corvo and Daud. Things seemed strictly like business, and it just felt... Wrong, somehow.

"Got a place for us all to rest?" He asked, Thomas, Rulfio and Leon knowing very well they were coming with, for if not, Daud knew them so well that he knew they would follow no matter their orders.

"Yes- but so far, only for the Lord Protector. And I only got one more cot."

"I'm taking the cot." Daud muttered, and gestured to his three men, who left without a word once they registered the gesture. Billie looked after them, a bit of a curious, yet understanding expression- looking to Daud as if wondering if he still used the old gestures- or if he had switched them up by now. She would have to wait and see.

Daud heaved himself up, Billie had been able to tell from the start that something was off.  
Billie stood quiet for a little while. "I'll get some medical supplies for you, old man. Corvo- the cots in the storage room- but I need to open the door first. Would appreciate the help."

"Will do." Corvo said, and went ot investigate the door after patting Daud's shoulder, who had walked over to the board, picking the papers down from it to read them better.  
Within a minute Billie handed Daud the medical supplies- Daud keeping them in his arm.

"... Daud- how-..." Billie stopped herself, Daud grunting a bit. Taking it as she always had, she continued. "How did you end up at The Tower? Didn't pay off your debt?" Her expression was neutral, sort of guarded. Daud understood that all too well.

"It's a long story. Best told with both of us." The old man muttered- he seemed a bit too tired. "Later- Billie. I need rest."

"Right." She turned around once she had spoken. "I got a room for you- if you want privacy. It'll be a throwback to the past- hope you're okay with that."  
Daud said nothing, but Billie could tell he was fine with it.  
They reached the room, Daud walking by himself, and once Billie unlocked it, Daud had a short chuckle. "Those are familiar." Daud said with a slight chuckle, and headed over to pick up Billie's sword, looking over it.  
Said woman placed the key on the desk, and pulled out the chair she had there against it for Daud, who placed the sword back before settling down.

"I'll go help Corvo- then get the old girl ready to go. Will you be fine?"

"Tell Corvo where I am in case- would you?" Daud looked to her as he spoke, placing the box he had with him on the desk.

"Of course. Don't go overboard now." Billie nodded, patting Daud's shoulder as she left. Daud couldn't promise anything, so he didn't say anything.

 

 

When the others returned, and the Dreadful Whale was on it's way- the three spies was settled on deck, all sitting around a table made out of crates, playing a good Game of Nancy. Corvo and Daud- Billie hadn't seen since she helped Corvo get the cot out, pushing at the crates to move them with her whole body. Corvo had gone off with it, then- she didn't know.  
She guessed Daud was fine since she hadn't heard anything, so instead she kept her eyes of the ocean, as she stayed as close to shore as she could for Daud's sake.

Down under deck, Daud and Corvo sat with each their whiskey glass, filled to the brim at every refill. It wasn't too rare that they would drink, but not as heavily as this- but tonight, they had a good reason to. At least, they told themselves this, for they needed to justify this somehow.  
They had found themselves in Corvo's room, things moved around so another cot could fit in there. But for the moment, they sat together in Corvo's supposed bed, it was better. Side by side, staring at the desk in front of them- Corvo having taken with him a journal he had placed there. Daud had provided a pen. The boat carving from Samuel that Corvo picked up stood there as well, it often got both the two men's eyes wandering over to it. It just reminded them too much of Emily.  
The night went by, and their last bottle had been depleted. It had only been two, they were not piss drunk, but drunk enough to be able to sleep. The two of them heard the three spies come down under deck, both looking to each other with heavy, tired eyes.

Daud got up, color having gotten back to his face after he properly cleaned himself up, and got some warmth in his body.  
In a second of stanidng up, Corvo took Daud's hand, tugging him back down.

A quiet moment followed, Daud standing there- no matter what Corvo wanted. His expression was strained- teeth pressed together. Corvo could tell.  
Still holding Daud's hand, Corvo pulled Daud down to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and hugging him close. It took a little moment for Daud to return the gesture- but when he did, his grip around Corvo was tight- but not so Corvo couldn't breathe.  
"They'll bleed." Daud said, his voice eerie normal.  
Corvo nodded.

 

Thomas knocked on the door again. Nothing this time either.  
The third time this morning. Knowing his orders, Thomas-... He couldn't help but to be worried, so he opened the door, and was met by Daud and Corvo halfly lying on each other in Corvo's bed, both still deeply asleep, due to the quiet snoring coming from Daud.  
Corvo had to be deep in dreamland not to notice that.

The sight, though, it surprised Thomas- for he had no idea that they had such a close relationship that they would sleep like thi--... "Never mind"; he thought to himself, seeing the bottles on the table, and the glasses. Even enemies could end up like that if they ended up drinking like they had done...

With knowledge that they were alive at least, Thomas left as quickly as he came- with no further thoughts of what he had seen. And waking them could prove fatal, so... He returned up to the deck, knowing very well the others he played with had most certainly looked at his cards by now.

 

The Void.  
It had been too long since Corvo had been in there, but even so, the sensations around the cold, empty space felt very familiar, yet mysterious and new. It was easy to see that The Void had changed, perhaps even The Outsider had as well. With a deep breath, Corvo set out to confirm these thoughts, and to see how things had changed here. It felt colder the more Corvo moved into the space, and found himself needing to blink up to a platform. Where, a memory stood, of Emily and Daud training, Emily having a hand on her back as well as Daud, both looking as ifthey were having fun. Corvo knew of these sessions, but had never been told the spies around the scene had joined in. Perhaps this explained his daughters awareness in court.  
Picking up drawings spread around, he found some familiar, and one was new to him. It was a drawing of Daud, drawn in Emily's usual style- but it was odd to see her draw Daud's usual grumpy face. The drawing looked like it had been kept in a pocket for a good while, so... Now Corvo had something to ask Daud- it seemed.

Corvo moved on, coming to an empty place, with only one platform. And...  
The Heart materialized before him, Corvo stopping in his steps.

He slowly took a hold of it, and as he did, The Outsider appared before him, Corvo nearly janking the Heart closer to him in the process.

"Corvo- my old friend. Need I say it? You have lost yet another Empress." He moved around a bit as he spoke.  
Corvo furrowed his brows. That was the last thing he wanted to hear, but he knew it was coming- Corvo was actually expecting this visit.

"And now- you have set out to Karnaca, your homeland- where you wish you went with your Empress. A part of your wish has come true- though." The Outsider looked slightly annoyed.

"I am curious to how this will go. What will you uncover about Delilah- and how will it be, coming back home, and living among the common rabble again?" The entity stood with his arms crossed. "And all you will need to uncover about Delilah... A bakers apprentice at The Tower- and painter." He paced around a bit, walking a ways from Corvo.  
"A brilliant woman, and one whom has become a part of me by now. And I do not like this."  
The Outsider shock his head.

"You will go through great lengths yet again Corvo. I look forward to see how you will proceed."

 

Corvo woke up in a cold sweat.  
Exactly why, he wasn't too sure, but he knew one thing, and that was that the heart, it started beating in his hand. It reacted to the bonecharms Daud had on his coat, that hung nearly on the door.  
The same Daud who laid beside the man, sleeping quietly.

Corvo sighed heavily, and squeezed the heart. Jessamine's voice rang through his head, a voice he had missed dearly. EVen after all these years, her voice was still soothing.

"His slumber is dreamless. He treasures this dearly."  
Corvo looked to the heart, not thinking about that he had it pointed at Daud.

He pointed it elsewhere, laying down beside Daud with the Heart still in hand.

 

 

Corvo crossed out the last day it had taken to get to Karnaca, Daud standing on his side, and getting dressed. Two weeks had gone by slowly, too slowly for comfort, yet they had managed to get through it easily enough, by stopping sometimes to stock up on food.  
One of the spies stayed with the ship, and the rest went out. The spies kept with Billie, all walking casually and occasionally ripping down some of the wanted posters for Corvo and Daud while nobody was looking.

Corvo and Daud stuck together as well, both masked, and wandering along trying to find coin to buy supplies and such. Sleeping darts was their most wanted supplies, Elixir and the such would be easy enough to come across.

 

But now, with a newfound energy after a night of actual sleep, the two older men joined the younger under deck, starting to discuss their plans with them while eating their breakfast.  
Daud- oddly enough sat in with his own thoughts, watching the papers being handed around, and quietly sipping his cup of tea while watching the whole ordeal. His wounds completely healed in the two weeks he had to rest, he had a few bruises from yesterdays fight with Corvo to sleep, but they were not visible.

"Daud- and myself will be going. Even though you followed, all three of you are back-up in case something is to happen to both me, or your master-" Corvo assured them, the words needed to be repeated, for it was easy to see that the three men sitting there was itching to work. "-But you are welcome to look elsewhere for information, as long as you return within the evening."  
"And don't get caught or killed, either of you." Daud said, his words sounding harsh in tone.

The three men all nodded, but looked to each other. "We will set out as soon as we have set up a plan, then." Said Thomas, smiling a bit. The three of them seemed glad.

Billie stood and watched them plan and talk, standing a bit out of the way, honestly. Even though she was a part of this, it still would be a good idea to keep a little distance for now.  
With things clear between them all, Corvo and Daud got up from their seats, and headed out to the skiff. Billie met them afterwards.

On the docks of the city of Karnaca, they got off.

"I'll meet you at Addermire when you have deactivated the defenses there. And both of you, be careful. You're wanted men- don't forget this."  
Daud adjusted his mask as Corvo spoke. "I'll keep your old mentor safe. And- thank you again for the crossbow- Billie. It will be set to good use." He spoke with a slightly joking tone in his voice, Daud letting out an amused huff.  
Billie nodded lightly, a bit of a smile on her lips. "As you wished, Lord Protector." And with this said, the two men set off, wandering as if they never knew each other, until they could slip away to the rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a good creative break, I'm back!
> 
> I got a lot of plans- will be fun to write them and develop things around it!  
> So see you all next chapter!


	2. Heavy Minds

"I'll need new boots after all this is over."  
Corvo mumbled while looking over his dripping wet boots and pants, wiping the water away from his brows and eyes, doing his best, at least. He was soaking wet, the man having to go into the water to find the rune The Heart lead him to, and in a lapse of judgement, Corvo hadn't been completely aware of where he was blinking to, so he had ended up falling into a deeper part of the water than he needed to. He had to swim up, avoid being seen and blinking to certain places after he got up, all to avoid being detected by the guards under him.  
Daud had been sitting on the rooftops, watching Corvo's missteps with a serious face. He wouldn't deny that the whole situation amused him, but he thought more of the consequenses than anything else.  
He patted Corvo's shoulder while looking around him for a little while, letting Corvo complain, he had a reason to, even though it was ultimately pointless to complain in Daud's mind. Corvo seemed curious to that, wondering if Daud just wanted to move on, or if he felt watched.

"Let's get you dried up." Daud said quickly, gesturing to a balcony of an abandoned apartment complex with his hand, knowing Corvo was watching him, the building damaged to the point bricks laid around. Corvo looked to it, watched Daud start to blink across the streets, over the guards and civilians above them, and got up from his sitting place, ending up following Daud.  
When Corvo reached the balcony, far up over the streets, perhaps on the third floor- Daud had picked up a few bricks, standing there with them in one hand, balancing them. "Off with the shirt and vest." Said Daud very casually, Corvo not even reacting to it. He got to work on it, and tossed Daud one garment. In a little minute the garments hung to dry over the railing, at least what was left. It was a warm day, after all, so they would dry well enough to be worn in not too long. Daud could make up time by going alone if needed.

Corvo settled down on the balcony floor to wait out things, Daud scouting ahead beneath them in the carriage station's direction.  
Reaching into Daud's pocket's from his place, Corvo pulled out his pocket watch, checking it. "We have moved quickly- it seems." He said, Daud lowering his spyglass while speaking.  
"The Black Market clerk was too quick in dealing with you too. I suppose it's desperate times around the city- guards not doing their jobs right."

Corvo shock his head, running a hand through his hair. "That damn Duke is draining the city dry." Daud nodded with that, and turned to Corvo, settling down with his back turned against the railing, facing The Lord Protector. He just happened to sit close to Corvo's clothing, maybe in case the wind would take them with it.  
"A while since I was here- still- I can tell it's falling apart." Daud muttered.

Corvo nodded. "Me too. We'd had best hurry with this- before the bloodfly infestation gets worse. That apartment- it was not a good sign."  
Looking like he had a question, Corvo could tell by now, Daud scratched his chin as he asked. "What are your plans about the Duke- Corvo?"

Corvo shock his head. "I don't know yet. We'll have to see- get more information about how Karnaca is run."  
"I'll tell Thomas, and the others- then."  
With no objections to that, Corvo ruffled his hair a bit, to allow it to try better while the wind picked up.  
Daud looked over his shoulder, watching the clothing flap a bit. It was a very calm moment, both of them completely calm, and simply letting some time pass by, time they found they could take. For a while they moved through alone, picking up coins and other things that they knew they needed, they had been combing the city as best as they could. Picking up notes here and there, reading them and so on, and knowing very well what to tell, and what to keep for conversation while they had a moment- if the stories even mattered.

"Karnaca- it haven't changed much." Said The Lord Protector, a finger running over the pocketwatch in his hand. It was old, well used, and clean. After Emily had questioned the stains, Daud had cleaned them off with a rag, Emily having told Corvo about it, and noted how his expression had changed a little then. Maybe Daud didn't want to, she thought. Corvo couldn't know, and he never asked. Neither Emily.  
Corvo sighed, looking up to Daud's neck for a little moment, he didn't mean to, but- his eyes went there anyway. Due to the warmth, the Spymaster had unbuttoned it by only two buttons, so his neck was well visible. Corvo's eyes darted around a bit, a hand going up to his neck, for Daud sat with his arms crossed, and letting his eyes rest for a little moment, leaning his head down.

Corvo took Daud's hand in his own, and placed the pocket watch in his hand. Daud opened his eyes simply, lifting his head up slightly to look at what he was given. He put the item back in his pocket, nodding shortly as a thank you.  
Minutes later, Daud got up, turning around as he went. He removed a glove, felt across the clothing, and waved over his shoulder to Corvo to say they were dry enough. Corvo was already back up on his feet, and stepped beside the man, taking his shirt and putting it on.  
Fully clothed by now, Corvo stopped his looking around when Daud started adjusting the man's shirt a bit, and dusted his clothes off. Daud ended up stroking Corvo's hair away from his mask, hand running under the mans hood. "... Fit for court." Daud muttered as he pulled his hands back, the tone of voice he used clearly indicating that he was joking.  
Corvo chuckled, patting Daud's shoulder. 

"Let's move."

With guards hidden and coins looted off them, Corvo and Daud had finally reached the carriage that they needed to take, Daud bringing up his spyglass to see the building better, and spy for any sort of guards might having the unfortunate luck of meeting them on the way there. For if so, they would have a sleeping dart directly to their neck, which was never a pleasant feeling.  
But none guarded the carrige, both Daud and Corvo finding themselves wondering why.  
More questions was raised once they spotted all the luggage lying thrown about, as if the people there had left in a hurry- or been thrown out. Corvo honestly thought the latter, Daud not thinking much about it.

They moved on, and after some trouble reaching the guards by the hallway, they now stood behind a dresser, it looked as if it had been mindlessly thrown there. The whole place so far proved to be a mess, none of the two men liked this.

Overhearing a man desperate man plea for help from Dr. Hypatia, both Corvo and Daud knew very well from what they saw that there was no saving him. But at least, the guards would know some pain from shooting him like that, executing him like a rabid wolfhound. Corvo got up high, Daud sneaking along, taking out a guard once he knew Corvo was leaping down, hitting the shooter in the head and knocking him out on the ground.  
They moved along the hallways like clockwork, both knowing each others steps and movements very well- for they had been working together for years like this. Be it findign Emily during her training, or finding moles in court.

With the Wall Of Light down, they moved along, finding two men playing a cardgame, cussing each other out, and The Outsider as well. No matter, the two men used the same curses.  
Now up by Dr. Hypatia's offices, Corvo and Daud found a veteran guard, sitting bored before his typewriter. It was still early in the evening, so it would be a wonder if he was asleep already, honestly.  
Corvo blinked up to his side, and swiftly took him out. He then looked to the Doctor's offices, looking wondering over the note on the door. But his eyes shot up, Daud had carefully slipped open the door and disappeared out of it.  
Thinking it would be of no problem, Corvo went into the offices, using his elbow to open said door. He remembered the maid's words in Dr. Galvani's offices so many years ago, how the door handle was the most infected place.  
Even though Corvo found himself immune to most due to Daud's sharing of his Arcane Bond, it was still best to be careful. OVerhearing those civilian's in the streets- and their experiences with Bloodfly Fever had Corvo shudder- thinking back to the plague.  
He investigated as well as he could, starting the audiograph as soon as he had walked in, of course after closing the door. He listened to the good doctor's words as he looked around, picking up an extra vial of Addermine Solution for later, and... In the corner of his eye, he saw a key lying on the desk, one he had yet to go to.  
He picked it up, read the note, and there, he knew where to go.

When the audiograph stopped- Corvo closed his eyes for a brief second, listening for fighting outside. When he heard nothing, he knew he could dare himself out to the rooftops.

He slipped out of the door himself, and blinked up high, seeing Daud on his way down, in fact. When he spotted Corvo, right after he landed from his blink, he showed off what he had in his hand, which showed to be a bonecharm. Corvo nodded briefly, glad to be grouped up again. Knowing very well that they were out of the guards hearing range, Daud took a hand to Corvo's shoulder, stopping him from moving on.

"Tell me what you found out."

Corvo's sight went directly to Daud, and he nodded shortly. "Dr. Hypatia is in her laboratory. We had best to find her- and wrap this up."  
With that Daud started moving, blinking down the rooftops. He had pocketed the bonecharm, and stood in the door, waiting for Corvo.

 

The bloodfly infestation in the hallway leading to the lab looked honestly like it was out of control, to the point Corvo started worrying about the good doctor.

"This must be the reason nobody has seen her. They are keeping her trapped."  
Daud nodded along, the thought occurring to him too. He seemed to be focused on his work, already figuring ways around the nests. But after a little while of looking around, Corvo watching him for idea's, Daud simply shot the bloodfly nest with an incendiary bolt, making it burn up with the rest of the bloodflies that swarmed to it. They had done the same back in the apartment, opting for a safer approach.

A scream was heard, just when Corvo was in the progress of switching bolts. His head shot up, looking towards the direction of the scream. It sounded beastly- Corvo startled by now, as he saw a figure moving along the nests. Daud stood staring at the figure, and without thinking much, he twisted his upper body and grabbed Corvo, blinking out of sight before the figure could get any closer. Corvo took a deep breath when he understood what had happened, and looked to Daud, who was nearly giving him a one armed hug, he held the other so close...

Daud showed the gesture for splitting up.

Corvo blinked away very quickly, and Daud went ahead to find a way around the figure, trying his best to stay as quiet as he could, considering all the bloodflies.  
They had managed to take down a few more nests, so there was a paved way through.  
Daud found none without having to go through too many bloodflies, and the man didn't even think when he picked up a bottle, and broke it against a wall close to him by throwing it as hard as he could.  
The figure snarled, and went over there, a beastly voice started. "I smell... Spices. Serkonian... Cigars... Hrrm- I want to find you... Come out." It was a woman's voice, Corvo instantly recognizing it. Said man looked for Daud, now realizing he had distracted the woman, as Daud went out in full view, breaking his usual tradition of not being seen.

"Come then." He said in a very normal sounding voice, the good Dr. rushing towards him as soon as she saw him. Daud started running as well, attempting to lead her out of the room to give Corvo some peace.  
It worked, the doctor stumbling and running after the man, leaping for him sometimes too.

Corvo stood out from his cover, looking concerned after them, but... He knew he had to move on, so he left for the lab- and in there, he blinked directly down, not bothering to take the stairs in his hurry.  
He looked around for clues, papers, just anything that could help him in Hypatia's office, finding what he came for... He dragged the sword out of the board to get said paper, reading through it, and just in the corner of his eye in his hand, he recognized the sword. It was one of the Whaler's, or rather, his spies'. He frowned a bit, and actually took it with him, placing it neatly in a discarded blanket to keep it from harming him. All while he did this, he listened to the audiograph. When Corvo went to leave, he went to the room he had yet to come into- finding a man lying on a cot there. Corvo went over, knowing very well the fate of the man...  
He whimpered as he saw Corvo, but relaxed when it was not who he thought it was.  
He told Corvo about a cure, how to get to it and the combination to his safe.

"Thank you. I will cure her." Corvo assured the man, and he now left the place after picking up the last of coin there, turning to the man, who had let himself slip away meanwhile. Corvo sighed, and left to get the cure, trying to see if he could find Daud as well.

The spymaster, he had been clever while the beast he now could call Crown Killer had been hunting for him. Most guards in their way had been knocked out, even outside, so now behind the Institute, Daud and the good doctor was playing hide and seek, Daud hiding near the shoreline to allow the sea to mask his scent while he caught his breath.  
Getting behind her had not been an easy task, and unlocking the door fast enough to slip out before he had his arm lying on the floor had been even tougher. He was used to stealth above anything else, so handling this by running and jumping from cover to cover was certainly something he would have to grow accustomed to again. Yet again, in fact.

 

He guessed Corvo must had done something by now, figured something out. So perhaps, it was best to lead the good doctor back inside, and trap her, unless Corvo had figured out something better. For there was no use in rendering her unconscious, she would get out of anything else than cuffs bolted to the walls.

Daud climbed up when there was some distance between them, and slipped into the door, and made sure to slam the door a bit as he closed it. It drew Hypatia's attention just as he wanted, he could hear her approach the door and swing it open as he ran to get some distance between them. He huffed a bit, finding himself with a challenging smirk as he turned around, waving the good doctor to him.  
He rushed up the stairs, but making sure that he would disappear whenever he turned the corners. 

He rushed almost into Corvo, who was on his way back with the cure, holding it in his hand.  
Startled as Daud came rushing up, he understood what was happening a bit too late- so he managed to get a cut or two from the leaping Hypatia, before he managed to get away from her, by Daud dragging him aside.  
"You alright- Corvo?" He asked, nearly out of breath and with his hair, a complete mess from running so much. Corvo's cut were shallow, nearly even bleeding. "Yes- I got a cure for her." They dodged her, Corvo pushing Daud away from him while doing so.  
Daud nodded, Corvo looking to the wild, but somehow calm by now Hypatia. "Restrain her!" Corvo said, the doctor looking alarmed to the item in Corvo's hand. "NO!" She screamed, frantically looking after Daud. Who let her see nothing but his arms, and now, she was locked in a chokehold. She tried hard to get out of it, even almost managing to drag Daud over her shoulder, but just before, she got weak, and went unconscious. Daud turned her around, then took her over his shoulder.

"I was gentle." He said, and started to track back to the lab. "Better let her rest."  
Corvo agreed.

Back in the lab, Daud laid her down on her makeshift bed on the couch, Corvo administrating the cure. Hypatia started writhing, muttering incoherent words, and slowly but surely, she changed back to herself. When she woke up, she looked very, very confused. "... What... Happened?"

"You were being poisoned by the Duke. But I gave you the antidote. Do you remember anything?"

She shock her head as she sat up, but held her out shortly after. "I don't... I'm sorry."

Corvo sighed. ".. If you need somewhere to stay for a little while while you recover, I can offer you a room in my partners spy's ship." He gestured to Daud as he spoke, who nodded politely, not minding the proposition at all.

"I... Think I'm going to take you up on that offer..." She said, sighing a bit as she stared out towards the floor. "I'll pack my things and meet you there."

"Take it easy, doctor." Corvo said finally, and turned to Daud, patting his shoulder a bit. The two of them headed out, Corvo going ahead and disabling the defenses behind the institute. Daud went ahead and climbed down, Billie coming with the skiff after some few minutes. Corvo had blinked down halfway to save some time, so he had joined Daud leaning on some crates while they waited.

Nothing between them was unclear, so they kept quiet while they waited. It did seem like they were mad at each other, but honestly, they just wanted to lie their heads down for a moment or two.

"I suppose things went well. Time to head back?" They both settled down- side by side. "Yes- let's go Billie." Daud muttered, seeming tired.

 

The sea breeze felt nice, Daud couldn't deny that. He sat high up, in fact on the roof of where Billie usually slept, his legs hanging down over the edge. His initial tiredness had faded while he and Corvo told their spies about what they needed to know, meaning, the whole story. Corvo and Daud had been switching when it came to what they told the others,  
So after he finished explaining things, telling his spies about things, he left to smoke a bit. Even if he knew it would be risky to spend time on the deck without a mask, ships went by all the time, even at night. Karnaca was a bustling and alive city even at night, so no wonder.

He sat there, his body heavy even though he was far from tired. He had been thinking for a while, trying his damnest to think of other methods of freeing Emily and taking down Delilah, than to move on like this. It felt like moving through mud for him, a waste of time. Not pointless, but if they could move faster, it would not bother him at all.  
Old feelings was tearing at the man's heart as well. Old memories stung at him, as if a rosebush wrapping around him...

It had the man nearly bite off the cigar, but he stopped himself before he could. For it got wet instead, Daud ending up grimacing in pain. He let himself do this for once in his life, else from when Emily stood before him, Corvo as well.  
He and Corvo had talked about this, he remembered every word, but they did nothing for him at the moment- no soothing words telling him it was not his fault could get through.

Daud wanted to go back to Dunwall now. To get Emily, somehow, or at least, guard her. Make sure nothing would happen to her while they were gone.  
But all he could was to sit there- letting himself rest. He would need it for the journey ahead.  
Corvo suddenly appeared behind him, the man having looked for Daud for a little while. It showed, for he shuddered slightly, having removed his vest to wash it earlier.

"There you are." Corvo said, joining Daud's side by placing a hand on the man's shoulder as he sat down.  
Daud kept his eyes forward, unable to look at Corvo, already in the process of trying his best to calm down.

Corvo quickly got what was going through Daud's head, and he looked out quietly to Karnaca. He stole Daud's cigar, a practice that had been common for them for years. There they sat for a while, Daud calming down eventually, sighing deeply to help him calm down further. He wiped at his face with his whole hand, a deep frown coming across his lips.  
Corvo had never removed his hand from the others shoulder.

They met each other's gaze eventually.  
Daud nodded, Corvo as well- something in Daud's expression told Corvo what he wanted.

 

They both blinked down to the deck- and drew their swords. Within a second or so, they suddenly clashed, swords making a horrid metal sound when they met. With quick footwork and an awful misuse of their powers, they fought hard and intensely, giving each other no space for any sort of breathing space.  
It attracted a few awake spies, one of them being Thomas, who looked quite so taken aback at the two men fighting, both of them looking a bit too serious for comfort. Thomas had learned to trust Corvo with not killing Daud nor any of his fellow spies up through the years, but now with how they moved, he was honestly concerned. Did they have a falling out- he thought to himself, wanting to ask, but asking two beasts why they fought was never wise- he knew that from when Daud got pissed with any of his subordinates back in the Whaler days.

They fight went on a bit too long. When the two old men stopped, they were locked in a sword battle, both having broken noses and bruises all over. The orange, intense glow of the sun bathed them both, masking some blood that ran down their noses.  
Corvo disarmed Daud, and in the process pushed at Daud with his whole body, who was so fatigued he fell back onto the deck, Corvo following right after him. So there they laid, Corvo on Daud, both of them trying to catch their breaths.  
Thomas had left after perhaps 10 minutes, the others too, understanding that they had no intentions of killing each other, although it did take him a bit too long... So now, Corvo moved a bit, finding himself a more comfortable position on Daud's chest, sighing deeply.

"Can you move?"

"No."

"Good."  
Corvo lifted his head up- facing Daud.

Daud looked around for a little while, ending up kissing Corvo on the lips while pulling him to him.

"Stay a while." Daud murmured with his lips too close to Corvo's.

 

In the capital, the newly reigning Empress stood at her throne, looking over the room.  
A bit of redecorating needed to be done, now that her witches had finally gotten around to finish the cleanup from the battle earlier. She stood musing over Emily for a good while, and figured she would leave her right there. For why do something more with such a piece of art?  
The most beautiful piece she had produced. A sense of pure glee filled her heart as she stroked across the former Empress' cheek, Delilah's fingers grazing over the stone.

She then went back to her business, and behind her, the stone started to disappear at Emily's feet at first. It was so minor, she didn't hear it.  
Just a little piece was gone by now.

Emily gasped, hours later, finally being able to move after feeling her limbs living again for said hours... She looked around, all too confused at what had happened. Her heart raced, trying to find her father, or, just anyone, but the throne room was empty for now. Until she turned around, feeling eyes on her.

"Emily Kaldwin." The Outsider muttered as soon as Emily looked at him. "I give you this chance. Do what you will with it." He said, the damned bastard fading back into thin air- leaving Emily with even more questions.  
Emily looked around, forcefully pulling herself together and started focusing on getting out of the throne room, stalking along to get out as soon as possible.  
She had to find someone, at least.

If her father and Daud was not with her in the throne room, they must have escaped. She didn't want to think about any other fate for them. So, the spies would be a good choice, if they still lived. So she set her goal to get to their headquarters, it was well hidden, so they should be fine.

They had better be.


	3. Ships

Billie looked confused at the view that met her on the deck- the bread she was munching on lowering with her hand away from her mouth. She had come out for a quick breakfast smoke, but now she wasn't too sure if she should do so.  
Just out by some crates a while from the wheelhouse she saw Corvo lying on top of Daud, having spotted them as soon as she went out. Worry set across the woman's face as she slowly approached them, but she very quickly got that there was nothing too wrong, as she heard Daud snore. They were both asleep, it was pretty obvious from their lack of reaction to Billie approaching them.  
Also when she sat down, Daud and Corvo's face told a long and complicated story, one they had best to explain.

"Lord Protector?"  
No reaction yet. Billie started wondering how he could sleep with Daud's hand on his head like that.

"... Daud?"  
Daud seemed to be the one to wake up first, sighing deeply as he moved his hand from Corvo's head, and then to his own.

"... Shit." He muttered, slowly moving to see who the hell called to him, as he didn't reconize the voice as Corvo's. He met Billie's sight- squinting due to the harsh sunlight.

"Billie."

Corvo started to stir, Daud's movements waking him. Or maybe, just making him try to get comfortable again- it was hard to tell. Daud sighed deeply. "What is it?"  
"Nothing. But- what happened?" Billie muttered, keeping her voice a bit down. Just out of respect.

"... We fought. I guess we passed out." Daud wiped at his eyes, his body tired as he laid his head back again. "We'll get up- don't worry."

"Any reason why you are on each other?"  
Corvo grumbled as he lifted his head up, and laid it to the side. "I had to keep him down..." Corvo proceeded to yawn. "Break his legs and he'll still kick you." Corvo started getting up with a smirk across his face, heavily as well. He was hurting all over, to say the least. Daud sat up too, Corvo ending up sitting beside him, but not too close.

Billie chuckled, apparently the Lord Protector had gotten to know Daud all those years. Surprising, considering how little Daud usually talked about himself. And the way he carried himself, he never told much.  
"I'm glad you both are okay- that's all. In a manner of speaking..."  
The two of them got up while listening to Billie, Daud supporting Corvo a bit on the way. 

"We do this often, though not as brutal as today." Corvo said, and stretched, his body still healthy enough to not crack at all. Daud as well- but he desperately needed to stretch out his back after lying on the metal for what seemed a few short hours- with Corvo's weight on him.  
"We stop when it gets too much."

Billie nodded, watching Daud quietly pick up his pocket watch and look over it. "I'll leave you to recover. I got some errands that needs doing, and would like to take any of your spies. Mind me asking outright- or must you give out orders?"

Daud looked to Corvo after seeing the time, and Corvo nodded. "Do as you will, Billie. They don't have a lot to do, so give them tasks all you like." Daud gestured to the wheelhouse. "You know your ship best."

With that said, she left Daud and Corvo to go and get her errands done with, and to find more information for the two as well, to get them to Jindosh's Mansion.  
Daud and Corvo ended up standing by the railing, ignoring their complaining stomachs while enjoying each others cigars, a usual morning routine for them if they found the time and privacy to do so.

 

 

But- Emily-. Emily looked frantically for a place to get up to. She had spent too many hours hiding, and trying to get out of the Tower. She knew every corridor like the back of her hand, but now, it was different, full of witches who were combing the place to find her.  
Cursing, and teasing her, trying to get her out by any means possible. But Emily shut her mind from all those sort of thoughts, so she was never swayed, even when a maid of hers apparently had changed sides, trying to lure her out for the witches, when Emily saw right through her, due to the developing rose thorns around her.  
Now Emily had finally gotten around them the best she could in the courtyard, and found herself dreading what she was about to do. Once she had seen a man dive from there to the sea, trying to escape the guards going after him. He didn't survive. But it was his form, it was wrong. Emily had practiced with her father and Spymaster, it would go well. She knew this, so she stepped a few steps back on the stone railing she had managed to climb up on, running and taking a swan dive into the water, making sure she was far enough away from the cliffs.

Surely enough she survived, her heart racing as she surfaced, her hair getting out of it's usual shape, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get this over with. And maybe hide for a little while.  
She got to some cliffs, starting to climb up, and while she did, the air suddenly felt very cold. Very heavy as well, as if it was stinging her.. She stopped, remember what Daud had told her of the Void. But, something in her told her to continue on, and when she climbed up, it was not Dunwall. It was indeed the Void, Emily looking around for any sign of life. To put it simply, she was amazed at what she saw, but not in the most positive way.

The Outsider appeared before her before she could move on.

"Young Empress, how time has flow by for you." He muttered, holding out his hands to her. Not asking for a hug, though, Emily knew The Outsider could be a snake.

"In these years, Delilah Copperspoon, or is it Kaldwin? She has defiled the Void, drawn from it. She found a place, the place where I was made." He took a break to teleport to the edge where Emily came to. "There she found new powers, that she took, directly from me." His voice sounded more angry.  
He went back to her, by walking. Emily moved back a bit.

"She has become a part of me. And I still don't like it." He teleported away again, back to where he first appeared, and started walking away.

"All for the throne." He stopped again. Emily was about to walk after him, her expression unsure, serious.

"Things are unfolding, Emily Kaldwin. Therefore- I wish to see how things goes for you- in these times of turmoil. I offer you my mark- one you know well."

... Emily stared at him for a while, looking to her left hand in silence.  
She nodded, the mark starting to appear on her left hand in a flurry of aura. "It burns..." She said, not knowing how else to describe it.

 

With a unreadable expression, The Outsider gestured, as if showing Emily the way to the exit, that was appearing before her. And like this, he disappeared.  
Emily looked to her hand again, immediately finding out how to use her powers. It felt truly weird, but she quickly got used to it.  
And when she did- she found the exit easily.

She should had done so sooner, she thought to herself.

Now standing on the roof of a building close to the Tower, she quickly found her way down in order to avoid being seen. She had always thought the spies hideout was too far away by foot, but found herself in front of the entrance in just a few moments from the rooftops. It was untouched, still run down, however, but it was a part of the charm, she had always thought to herself.  
She found the crossbow bolts in the wall, knowing how many times to knock from how many were missing from their holes. They changed daily- so she just hoped the spies had yet to switch things. 

7 knocks, and the communicator activated. It was a very good sign.

"It's me. Let me in." Emily said, her voice hoarse. She swallowed hard while she waited for the lock to open.

The door slid open after the lock was turned. A familiar face met her when she looked in, poor Leon looking beyond surprised to see her. As he closed the door behind them, having checked the rooftops leading to the entrance for others before doing so.

"... I saw you turned into stone, Empress." He said, his eyes wide. "How-!? Please- explain!"  
Emily frowned deeply, knowing Leon had his reasons for not trusting her, so she lifted up her hand, showing him her ring. "The Outsider, he interfered with Delilah's magic. He released me." She said, Leon managing to trust her from looking at the ring.  
He frowned so deeply, his face of distrust turning into one of worry.  
"That's... That's not a good sign... Well- what the fuck do I know..." He said, scratching his bandages at his cheek as he spoke. "Well. I'm glad you are okay- Emily- but... The Outsider..." He mused at her mark, but said nothing about it. He turned around, going through the kitchen part, and to the living quarters. Where beds were moved in from the sleeping quarters, the spies all instantly sitting up, else from the ones sleeping or too injured as they saw who it was. There was not many there... Worry sparked in the woman's chest.

"Where is everyone...?"

Leon went to sit down, looking a bit overwhelmed. But he looked up after a little while of silence from the others, feeling annoyed he had to do the talking. He was never a good one... Goddamnit.

"We lost 9 men in the fight two weeks ago.. We're 11 here, and three with Daud and Corv---!!!" Leon realized something as he spoke. "The- the- your father and Daud are in Karnaca, in Serkonos, Emily- looking for a way to reverse this! I guess you wanted to know!" He spoke as if he was in a hurry.  
That... Info was honestly what Emily what to hear. She looked relived, smiling as Leon gestured the others to sit down.  
"It's okay, Leon. I'm glad they made it out, and that those left of you are safe and recovering..." She sighed, and so looked to them. "But I have to ask you to do something for me..."  
Leon got up again, even though he had a headache. Losing an eye was never a pleasant thing, after all.

"Whatever you will- Lady Emily." He said, managing to pull himself together. The other spies who could stood up as well, it was perhaps only 3 else from Leon.  
Emily knew how to handle them by now, they were more friends than subordinates by now, so she wished they could just stay seated.

"I must get to my father and Daud as soon as possible." Emily spoke in a bit of a hurry.  
Leon nodded. "You staying in Dunwall will be dangerous, even if you are here. So-..." He got up. "Carlo, come with me." He turned to Emily. "Give us a few hours and we'll have a ship ready for you. No matter the barricades."

The young woman's heart felt a bit lighter as she nodded.  
Carlo got up, fetching his gear and coat as he did. It was clear he seemed excited to go, and just before he was about to follow Leon out of the door, the man stopped by Emily's side. "Eat something, okay?" He said, and so went off in a hurry.

There was a pot of stew on the stove, yes- and Emily couldn't deny that she was hungry. So she went ahead and got herself a bowl, picking up a spoon she knew was washed.  
Many times she had been here together with Daud if Corvo had to go somewhere out of Dunwall, or just to spend some time if she wanted a little break from her royal duties, and the endles chatter from court. She felt as home here, among the many couches and tables with whiskey bottles on it. She would often play a game of cards with some spies, or drink tea, or just talk about their missions.  
Never had it been so empty here, though. And such a somber feeling.  
But she understood it, those wounded looked like they were recovering, but in a slow pace. And there was a sense of annoyance in the air, as if they wanted to get better right now.

She settled on a couch not filled with pillows and other things, bowl in hand, as the stew wasn't that warm.

"Please, tell me everything that has happened after that night..." She said, the spies who had settled down again, luckily, all looking to her.  
They started explaining things to her, each from their own viewpoint. They had taken turns in going out, after all.

Their words were somber, annoyed. Emily finding that she would have a lot to do when she came back.

"... Father... Was he injured? Daud?"

"Daud was. Shot by some shards Delilah made out of magic- most likely from the Void itself." One of the spies said, avoiding eye contact with her. "He IS still alive, we have our powers still, even if they are fading. He is too far away." The man said, managing to transverse to the kitchen to show her. For it showed on her face that she needed to know 100%- Emily looking worried, to say the least.  
She sighed, gripping around her bowl a bit, and figured that it would be an idea to eat.

"... Catch." The same spy said, and tossed Emily a hair comb that she caught with a hand. He knew her well enough that he knew she would catch it.  
It was new, in actually. Not used. "We picked it up for selling, but I figure you want to look your best."  
With bowl in her lap, she smiled a bit towards him. "Thank you, Rinaldo." The man smiled a bit, looking back to his pillow and trying to fluff it up.

Emily ate, borrowed a mirror in the sleeping quarters and fixed her hair up again and settled back in her place. She saw some papers, some halfly written, and figured... While she waited, she could write Wyman a letter. So she settled by the table after dragging a chair to it, writing it quickly, but carefully. It was well written, telling Wyman that she was okay, and that they had better to stay away from Dunwall for the time being. She honestly couldn't wait to see them again. Slipping it into her inner pocket as she walked out to join the spies again, she heard the door opening already. She walked back to it after waving to the spies left in the living quarters, and met Leon in said door, who looked like he was expecting her to be there. 

"We have to hurry- Lady Emily. Carlo is waiting."

"Got it."

And with that, she followed Leon to the rooftops, this time, using her powers. Leon knew she was marked, so it wouldn't matter.  
At the docks of Dunwall sat Carlo on a guard, looking bored as he was watching a whaling ship that had gotten quite so close to the docks... 

Emily ran with Leon to him. "Is that the one?" She asked, taking up her spyglass.

Cerlo nodded, getting up. "They agreed only to you, Your Majesty. I hope this is no problem."

Shaking her head as he put her spyglass back to it's place, Emily sighed a bit. "No- two people or I don't go. Leon- let's us go and talk to them."  
"I'm no body guard like this, Lady Emily." Leon mumbled, looking at the ship.

"I don't need one, it's to take the ship for ourselves. You can still transverse, so we pick the ship clean."

Leon got a spark in his eyes.

They went to work, every whaler on the ship being choked out and hidden skillfully.  
Soon Carlo was waved to the ship to help carry the whalers off.

Standing on deck and looking over the ship, Emily watched Carlo jump off. Leon stayed. "If you want me here, My Lady- I'll come with you. Carlo, he gets too sick at sea." He gestured to the man now standing on the docks, looking back to Leon for orders.  
Emily shock her head. "I can pilot this ship myself, so it's fine, Leon. I'll go alone."

"As My Lady wishes." Said Leon, smiling as he bowed to her. "I'll see you when you come back, then. And if you need us, send for us. Eeh- Within a week, maybe." Some men still needs some rest." He chuckled a bit nervously, smile staying on his lips as he waved to Emily, and transversed to join his fellow spy. They waved back to Emily on the whaling ship, and disappeared up onto the rooftops.

With the books of seafaring and tales from several sailors in mind, Emily got the old ship running, and on it's way to Karnaca- all by herself. It was no problem, honestly.  
With haste, she should be in Karnaca in a few days.  
Time couldn't go any faster. 

 

The trip to the mansion had been a long one. Not because of Daud and Corvo's injuries, but mostly for the main reason that they had to go by a few places first, collecting coin and other things. Paintings had to be found, sold on the black market, and there, they had to stock up on many things, always missing each other. Including, Daud and Corvo had collected a few runes on their way, none of which had been used yet.  
They had split up like always, and actually not found each other before Daud arrived after Corvo to the Upper Aventa, on the rooftops where they happened to see each other.  
Daud blinked up to Corvo, for it was more hidden, and they ended up sitting down for a break. For hours they had been moving about, talking to civilians and others as well for any sort of information- the sun was even going down.

"They've heard little of his mansion. Only thing I've heard so far is rumors, of people going in and never coming out. And that there is a mechanism, that makes it so the rooms move." Corvo said, zooming out of his view of the mansion.

"Then we've heard the same." Daud muttered, and offered Corvo a cigar, who took it happily. Daud lit it for him, then his own. 

"How much did you collect today?"

"Enough for a few weeks of food." Corvo said with a smile. Daud nodded- eyebrows raising a bit. "We're set for a while- then." He fished up his coin purse, and placed it on Corvo's lap. Picking it up, it had about the same weight as his own. Corvo found himself with a smile- glad they could get straight to business for once.

Finishing their cigar's, be it each others or their own, the two men moved on, both feeling a bit lighter knowing they would have things as normal. Collecting food for the spies while out was out of the question, so having them buy was better.  
Now Daud and Corvo entered the guardpost just by the carriage, Daud from an open window far up, and Corvo from the entrance. They worked their way up- meeting at the middle floor, not caring to hide the guards that they took out due to everyone in there being gone. Daud waved the note with the code to the door by the carriage, and they went off, heading out of the entrance. They snuck past the guards patrolling outside, watching them idly chatter about, and went off, now stepping off at Kirin Jindosh's mansion.

 

Without much looking around they entered immidiately, being greeted by a audiograph. Corvo started it while Daud looked around for an idea of how the place worked, finding a lever he was hesitant to use.

"We had best split up, Corvo. Having an element of surprise would be good.  
When he turned to said man, he found him looking up.

"The mechanism must have space in the walls to move around in.." He mused. "... We should use this. I go in normally, and you, go into the walls."

"And make sure I'm not seen?"

Corvo nodded- and picked up one of the empty bottles on the tray of food. He threw it up to the glass, breaking it beforehand. "If you find Sokolov, get him out."  
With his orders, Daud disappeared up into the space in the walls, gesturing to Corvo that everything was fine. Corvo pulled the lever after a little while of giving Daud time to move, watching the rooms switch.

It was a wonder watching the rooms move, Corvo stood steadfast while everything moved. When things was done moving, Kirin's voice rang over a speaker...

"Welcome to my home, dear guest. Please, come up the stairs."  
Feeling as if he was being watched, Corvo did as Kirin asked, walking over to the place. Even though Kirin told him to get closer, as if trying to direct him, Corvo still walked right. He tried opening the door, and when he did, Jindosh spoke up.

"... Curious. Have you visited before?"  
Jindosh mumbled in the speaker.

 

Landing with a roll, now found himself in a place with many machines, frowning slightly as he stood up, looking through the windows that he came across. Clearly, he would have to take out a few guards or two if he was to enter, but doing so would perhaps ruin things for Corvo. So he quickly evaded the sight of a guard by plastering himself against the wall, then crouching down and snuck on past the windows, casually closing the window in the progress. The guard clearly heard it, but shrugged it off.

Daud found his way through the walls again, finding his way around the place skillfully. Taking a note of some rats, he didn't actively chase them off, knowing very well they could come in handy.  
So that rotting Morley Apple on the workbench was made of good use, Daud placing it in front of the rats, who didn't even flinch. It didn't surprise him, from his studies of rats back around the times of the plague, Daud had learned the differences of the plague rats, and the ones native to Dunwall- and said plague rats were much less afraid of others, even without the plague driving them to madness.  
This study of them, it was all due to Billie, and her habit of staying with some sane rats. As if listening to them, so Daud figured he would be best off dragging her away from them if they were Pandyssian Bull rats.

Back to business, Daud creeper further into the mansion like a ghost, sometimes climbing up whenever he needed to.

 

Kirin approached Corvo, the Lord Protector having watched the floors before the man move along with him.

"Now- let us see who you are..." He took a little second. "... -Only man man has ever worn that mask, of my knowledge. Welcome, Royal Protector." Kirin did a little bit of a bow. Corvo frowned deeply behind his mask.

"Impressive, Jindosh. I suppose you know why I'm here." Corvo crossed his arms as he spoke.

"I would assume my involvement with the duke brought you here. Or, you are after Sokolov, the old- magnificent fool... He resides in my Assessment Chamber for now, and I suppose there is where he will stay..."  
Jindosh kept a fair smile on his lips as he spoke.

"But I do wonder- why are you alone? I am certain more of your men survived." He mused. "No Daud- spies? Delilah was quite so angry about him being there- helping you yet again..."  
Corvo kept quiet. It seemed word got around between Delilah's little circle of "friends".

"Hm- hit a nerve- I suppose. No matter." Jindosh waved his hand. "Whatever you seek here, come find me, and claim it. But- if you fall, I will have your body carriged to my lab, for experimenting." He chuckled.

"I'll see you soon, Jindosh." Corvo said, as if in a growl.  
Jindosh smiled wider. "Until then."  
And so he left, the floors behind him going back to their former positions.

Corvo turned around as soon as things started moving, and soon Jindosh's voice rang through the halls again.

"Clockwork Soldier's, we got an intruder! Do keep an eye for them, would you?"  
The Clockwork Soldier's started to look for Corvo, who had been very quick with getting to cover to not be seen. He had expected this, so he was more than ready. Having dealt with these before, Corvo knew to keep his distance from them as best as he could, so he started to move to get into where the neutral one was standing in the lower level, right before the rooms changed again.  
He got in, and then, it was to work his way to the Assessment Chamber, to get Sokolov out. If Daud reached Jindosh before him- he knew to wait to strike. Perhaps steal off his coin purse while he waited too- it wouldn't hurt.

 

Corvo went through the hallways and rooms, choking out guards and hiding them as soon as he could. It was work he relished in, it was good to work as usual.

After seeing that the wall of light shielding the elevator before him down, he figured it was Daud's work, and it must had been done recently.  
Unbeknownst to Corvo for now, Daud had spotted him after seeing him from the lower chambers, chambers he had reached through the elevator, in fact.  
He had been forced to take care of the guards there, hiding them around the kitchen. The kitchen staff had also been taken out as a good measure, although Daud was running low on sleeping darts by now.

Corvo rode the elevator down to the Assessment chamber floor, and found Daud standing before the door close to the railing, eating off an apple.  
The Lord Protector found a smile, and looked to his sides to know where he was, and the layout of the room.

"It's safe." Daud said in between bites. "You know where Sokolov is, right?"

"Yes."

"A Clockwork Soldier is guarding him, so I've been waiting." Daud gestured to the chamber. "We had best to do this together."

"Then it's straight to Jindosh." Corvo finished, already ready to go.  
Daud nodded, tossing the apple core off into the water behind him, and they went to the place, walking down the stairs like they should.

Stepping on the plate before him, Daud waited, allowing Corvo to watch how the walls came down. The Lord Protector got the picture quickly, and the two of them went into the chamber.  
Daud was quick to find the Clockwork Soldier in there with his Void Gaze. "Seen the panel?"  
"Yes."

"Rewire it."

And with that, Daud blinked away, gaining the Clockwork Soldier's attention simply by standing there, and drawing his sword.  
It went to him, Daud jumping back from it's strikes while letting Corvo do his thing and sneak up on it the best he could.

Corvo was quick, rewiring the soldier so it stopped attacking.

Daud breathed out, putting his sword back in it's place.  
With it taken care of, the two of them went ahead to try to solve the puzzle.  
It simply ended up with Corvo blinking in, cheating a bit, as they figured they could hear each other.

When Corvo got into Sokolov's place, he went immediately to the older man. He looked frail and too old, Corvo hoping that he was okay.  
But he would have to see later, for he was unconscious, most likely asleep. Trying to wake him was useless, so Corvo simply picked him up.

"Move them!" Corvo said loudly to Daud, who then did as he was told. Now that Sokolov was safe, Corvo left Daud waiting by the work benches beside the assessment chamber, the man ending up having a meal as he waited for him. He also picked up a little food for Corvo too from the kitchens, knowing it would be wise to eat.

"Thank you..." Corvo said as he munched on his fruit. "I left Sokolov in the carrige. We won't be long- after all."

"No- I got a way in."

"Tell me."

Daud pointed to the walkway that went beside the chamber they had recently been in. "There is a wall of light there. There's rat about, as well as a broken vent. You know what to do." He ate up the last of his little make-shift meal, simple fruit and a little loaf of bread.  
Corvo nodded, and the two headed to the designated place.  
Once the wall of light was down, they went to the elevator, now finally managing to enter the lab. 

Jindosh had yet to notice them, Daud deciding to keep it like that when it came to him. He found his way around without being spotted by the patrolling Clockwork Soldier, while Corvo took the elevator up to the second floor.  
The first thing he did was to blow up the Clockwork Soldier, throwing a grenade at him. It was explosive, and seemed to scare the inventor patrolling the place to the point he drew his sword.

"Impressive, Lord Protector...!" He said, and ran over to Corvo where he stood. He had picked up one of the numbered slates before he twisted around quickly, and met Jindosh's sword with his own in a loud clang.  
Meanwhile, Daud was figuring out the lab. He found a few notes about a chair that seemed to be for scrambling memories. It would be a useful for another approach when it came to Jindosh, but it was up to Corvo what he wanted to do in the end. Daud simply followed orders.

Joining the two of them by blinking up, Daud found Corvo expertly fighting Jindosh, who had yet to see Daud.

"What was that!?" Jindosh suddenly asked between his grunts. "I thought I-..."

"What?" Corvo asked, not being able to help himself from asking. But he was not distracted at all by this.

Jindosh frowned. "No- nothing."

On a shelf, Daud settled, aiming a sleep dart at Jindosh. He would tell that Corvo wanted him unconscious from the way he was fighting, so he sat at standby in case Corvo would slip up. He had blinked away before Jindosh could properly see him, but he did catch a small glimpse. But if Corvo used the chair, none of that would matter. 

Corvo didn't slip up, he eventually managed to punch Jindosh good as he lost his balance, and choked him out, no matter how much said man struggled.

He then put him over his shoulders, Daud jumping down after hiding his wristbow again.

"Good work, Corvo." Daud said with a small smile hidden behind his mask.

Corvo gave a deep nod. "Looked at the lab?"

"Yes- there is a way to do things differently. A chair." Daud fished up the note he found, letting Corvo read it.

"... Then we do that."

Another puzzle, after putting Jindosh in the chair, casually closing his gaping mouth in the progress..  
They tried out a few combinations, before things seemed to be right, and they could use the chair.

"NO! DON'T!"  
Jindosh pleaded for them to stop, but none of the men would have it.

"You're too dangerous, Jindosh. I can't let you continue." Corvo said once the chair stopped, and Jindosh looked around, his eyes vacant and confused.

With this done, they both left the mansion, slipping out the way Daud came in to make things easier. Corvo walked quickly, just wanting to get out of there as soon as he could. Daud tracked alongside him.

Now back to Billie with Sokolov after sneaking past several guards they hadn't seen the point in taking out, they had also snuck past some witches, who just "happened" to appear. Daud had seen them first, stopping Corvo and gotten up on a rooftop with him. They hadn't followed, so everything was fine.

"Sokolov...! He's alright- yes?"  
Corvo nodded as he placed the man in the skiff.

"Good... We're done here, then?"

Daud got in and settled over Corvo, leaving Corvo to sit between them. 

"Let's go."

 

Sokolov was now safe in his bed, the man lying under the blanket. Both Corvo and Daud told their men about the mission, as they had done before. All of them was always eager to listen, Billie as well.

"... Wish I could come with you- would be fun playing around with that mansion..." Thomas commented, smirking a bit. Although he smirk went away as he looked to his master, who he first now noticed looked a bit worse than this morning.

 

The rest of the day had gone by slowly for the two men, Corvo ending up sitting with his desk and writing in his journal, while Daud sat on that cot of his, reading his book. He rarely wrote in his journal, so he had some extra time. Billie had told them sternly that Sokolov needed time to rest, so it seemed they would have a few days before they could move on.  
Now that Corvo was done for the night, he turned around to his Spymaster, getting over to him and settling beside him in the cot, Daud looking to him curiously out from his book. "Hm?"  
Corvo cupped Daud's face in his hand, lifting it up and inspecting his face. "You have more bruises. What happened?"

"A guard spotted me and I had to fight." Daud muttered, letting Corvo do as he pleased.

"More arrived at the scene, and got a few hits into my face. But they all snored quickly after." 

Corvo sighed. "At least your nose didn't bleed too much."  
Leaning in, Corvo left a kiss on Daud's cheek, Daud putting an arm on Corvo's face as he did.  
They sat like that for a little while, Corvo ending up lying his head in Daud's shoulder, Daud instead wrapping an arm around Corvo's shoulders, treasuring this moment for a little while.

Looking to the door for a quick moment after hearing some sounds, Daud sighed. "... Bed?"  
Corvo answered with a nod.

They spent their night together like usual, Daud ending up halfway lying on Corvo as he slept.


	4. Bruises

A gentle snoring came from the man on top of him, with his arm around Corvo's chest, head halfly lying on him as if he was keeping the man there for himself. Lips halfly parted, a serious, yet peaceful expression, but it was painted in exhaustion and the slowly fading bruises. With a small smile, Corvo stroked the man's head a bit, making sure to keep that hair slicked back, for it was on high time that they joined the spies around the breakfast table. But lying like this had been a thing of the past for the two of them, Daud was always awake before The Lord Protector, often Corvo would wake up to Daud fixing himself up, a small smile on his lips when he found Corvo awake.   
Sometimes it would end with Daud being in a hurry, other times he would settle down, and let the morning start in an easier way for them both.

That had become more and more rare. Now was not the time, but Corvo grasped this opportunity.  
Wrapping his arm around the other, the morning went on for a little longer, Daud eventually waking up by himself.

"...Hm." Daud grumbled, having opened his eyes. But not moved.  
The Lord Protector smiled fully, in a sense holding onto Daud so he couldn't get up, at least not get out of bed completely. In return Daud hugged more around Corvo.

"Been up long?"

"Hmm- half an hour...?"  
Corvo moved a little to try to see the alarmclock he had borrowed from Billie, confirming it and nodded idly, finding it comfy to cuddle his face against Daud's head afterwards.

The spymaster let him, ending up lying there without moving for a little while, having closed his eyes again.

"Move some, Corvo."

"Why so?"

"We need to get up." Daud mumbled, sounding more like a grumble, honestly.

Corvo chuckled, and with his arm around Daud for a moment, he sat up with Daud in his arms, the man opening his eyes and staring rather seriously at Corvo for a slight moment. Before he huffed, a smile forming on his lips. "Get off."

Laughing, Corvo did as instructed, both of them ending up getting up swiftly to join the others. But as soon as they went out of the door, a certain familiar cold hit them. A cold that they had felt so many years ago, Corvo perhaps more than his Spymaster. But today- something felt different. A look between them confirmed this, and they proceeded through the given path that they had before them, both cautious. For this was a first when it came to be pulled in to The Void.

"I've never heard of two people being pulled in at the same time." Daud commented, as he looked around, finding the Void different visually, not just in the overall "feeling" of the place. Corvo nodded, finding it odd as well.   
"... This..."

"-Is all me, Lord Protector." A familiar voice rang through the tall stone structures around them, alarming both men.  
Delilah came before them, with a good distance between them.

"Surprised I could pull you into the Void? I had never expected to pull both of you-.." She mused, looking over the two men, and at Daud with extra malice in her eyes. "It's odd. But no matter- for you, of most-" She kept her attention at Daud, as if craving to speak to him. It was written all over her face what she wanted for the man. Corvo knew she wouldn't had pulled them here to kill them, and it would most certainly be a mistake if she did attack. No, it showed on her that she wanted to irk them on, to come to her.

"Should listen."

A painting, in Delilah's style appeared in an archway made out of the Void's stone, and Delilah explained much of her past, and explained her past with Jessamine. Of what prompted her to be thrown out, her mother and her death, and how she ended up with Sokolov. And then, her plans to take Emily's place on the throne. As if Corvo didn't already knew this, all during the explanation he had a calm, yet tired of her speaking to him, kind of expression. Daud, it truly did seem like he had heard all this before- but it didn't stop him from listening to every word. He knew to never let a single detail run past him.

When she was done speaking, she looked over both of them. "I know of your little relationship. Those few pieces of clothing, out of place in your closets. The drawings from a child Empress..."  
This was expected, none of the men reacted as Delilah maybe wanted them to. She frowned deeply. "I wonder how I will destroy you. What will break your glass hearts...?" She smirked, teeth even showing. "Goodbye- Spymaster. Lord Protector."

With this, she disappeared, leaving a foul taste in both men's mouths. They looked around for a little moment, found their exit, and appeared out in the hallway.  
That she knew of them was grave news, and could prove to destroy Emily well after Delilah had been eliminated. Time would tell, they both acknowledged this, and both knew what would be needed if things went bad.

Both just hoped that it would not come to that.

 

 

Sokolov's information about where to go next had been truly needed, both Corvo and Daud grown restless waiting for the man to recover. It was not something they spoke about, nor told Sokolov as he laid in his couch, watching the occasional familiar by now man walk by. He was left alone under deck, he needed the silence. And with the three spies and Billie, who had a lot to catch up on even now, it was best that they stayed up on deck. Even out into the evenings, when Corvo and Daud would appear from their supposed isolation in their room, although everyone knew that they were working when they were gone from up on deck. Either that, or up on the tallest point of the Dreadful Whale, training their concentration, or fighting down on deck with an audience. It had been some days without new bruises, however, the two having settled their emotional turmoil for now, and was focused on the goal ahead fully. In the morning after breakfast, Sokolov had called Corvo down, telling him to get his Spymaster to listen.  
He told them about Breanna Ashworth, a supposed Witch and member of Delilah's circle. Where she was, it was Cyria Gardens, and she resided in The Royal Conservatory, hiding something of great significance for Delilah. With this information the two men could finally move, knowing all too well what lied ahead, especially considering Sokolov's muttering of some void-damned "witch-craft" that was involved. Very likely so.

With their next move planned out, they got ready to depart.

 

The skiff left the canal, heading back while Corvo, Daud and Thomas stood waiting for the last man they would bring along on the mission, Rulfio. Having two extra pairs of eyes would prove very useful when it came to scouting, something that was required when it came to witches. Daud took this opportunity to smoke for a bit, a bit for he knew around halfway through it, Corvo would take it for himself. And he did, Daud like always letting him.  
This was news for Thomas however, who gave his master a questioning look from under his hood when he saw that, the man having settled down at the edge of the canal dock, shoes nearly touching the very still water. Daud didn't even bother to give him a look, even though he did see the questioning eyes.  
Thomas took this as a "mind your own business" thing, so he looked back to the canal. How far it seemed to go.

They stayed there in silence, Corvo smoking the last of the cigar with a serious expression on his face, looking over to Thomas for a slight moment, the man who was fiddling with his mask for a moment or two, checking it for damages.  
With a thinking expression on his face, Corvo looked back to the city behind them, then to Thomas for a moment.

"Thomas."

"Sir?" He looked up, and got up very quickly. If he was an older man, he would most certainly get dizzy. 

"You're free to go if you wish to explore alone. The orders remain the same, meet us at the Observatory after you have observed what is inside." Without one second to think, Thomas shock his head. "Thank you, Lord Protector. But- Rulfio will be disappointed." Thomas said, waving a bit at the skiff as it arrived with the last man. Daud was already fishing up some coin as the skiff docked, and Rulfio got off it, looking glad to be on land again. "Thank you- Billie."

Said woman smiled shortly, and nodded to the others. Daud settled down to avoid having to throw the bag of coin to her, Billie taking it happily. "For the Whale Oil, I heard your muttering." Daud said, finding a small smile on his lips at the woman's face. 

"Thank you. Time to find out where I can find some, then." She grunted as she got out of the skiff.  
With the two spies together, they set out to the city for the third time, both not knowing the area by foot, however. Only by what they had seen on the map- that Daud had been very good at pointing at and where they had to go.

Corvo flicked the cigar bud away and followed after Daud, wandering together with him for once, only to join him up at the rooftops after some clever climbing to avoid the guards.  
Like always, the two of them ended up splitting up and looking for clues, finding themselves together somewhere secluded to talk about things and assess their finds. A few runes were exchanged too, Daud knowing Corvo needing them.

Corvo gladly used them, finding himself testing out things while Daud counted their coin on that rooftop. He found he now shared Daud's time stopping abilities with his blink, and found himself quite os glad he could do this too, he could do so much more with this. Having watched Daud run and leap, to then disappear, it always looked so fun. So Corvo did so too, running full speed and got as still as he could, and blinked down to a balcony a good while from the rooftop he jumped from. He found himself with a bit of a smile, leaping up and doing a double jump due to the runes giving him this power, and got back up to the rooftop easily.

Daud met him after a second or so, the man having noted where Corvo went off to, in case something would go wrong.

"Daud- I share some of your powers. Your time stop as an example."  
The Spymaster's reaction was a small smile, it seemed like he was glad about this fact. He crossed his arms as he sighed a bit. "Was on damn time. You got Pull, it's weird it took that long. 11 years."  
"True, maybe I already had it, and I didn't know." Corvo looked to his left hand for a moment, tightening his fist with a small smile as well. He seemed glad, with more energy than he have had for days. The two days of rest was dearly needed- it was true.

They moved on, and found themselves outside of the Royal Observatory on top of a balcony, looking over the giant building, both knowing exactly what was waiting for them inside. Corvo have had a bit of fun learning and adapting from Daud as they had moved, Daud jumping along and finding a place to land pretty quickly.  
Daud activated his Void Gaze, and found one of his men sitting hunched over near the sides of the building, also revealing a better entrance than the front door in the progress. He waved to Corvo, showing him the way by gestures, and they both found themselves sneaking along the wooded path that had been laid out like this. Rulfio noticed them too late, and nearly flew at them when she saw them, but stopped himself. 

"Sir. Lord Protector." He nodded calmly. "I'm currently waiting for Thomas. But, he will be here soon. For now- what I know...;" Rulfio explained in great detail what his two superiors could expect from his side of the mansion. His wording were complicated and precise, making sure to not miss a single detail of importance. "Due to those damned resurrected wolfhounds in the offices, I was unable to get a closer look at her. But most certainly, she will be a challenge. Oh- and as you both thought, there are witches everywhere. I was hard to get around them, but I managed eventually."

"Thank you, Rulfio." Daud looked to entrance, his eyes oddly serious. "That's all I need to know. How about you, Corvo?"  
The Lord Protector got Daud's train of thought, and nodded quietly, not wanting to talk unless it was necessary. The Lord Protector started to move in, Daud doing so as well, after gesturing to Rulfio to move around a bit, to look for Thomas on the outskirts of the Conservatory. He transversed away, and Corvo and Daud found themselves already too close to a bunch of witches, all idly talking about things. Just gossip, of current events, it was nothing to listen to with full attention. But as soon as they shut their mouths and started moving, both the two men was quick in dispatching them.   
They moved together until they came to the main hall. There, they split up, Corvo going to find Breanna, and Daud to see if he could find clues about Thomas. For him taking this long, it was far from normal...

 

Back on the Dreadful Whale, Sokolov stood with Billie's spyglass, one he had snatched from her quickly when he had seen a whaling ship dock up far in the distance, in a sort of hidden position. Not completely, per say, but somehow, and it was quite so suspicious for the older man. He had seen many whaling ships, and knew the patterns of behavior one could expect from them. His frown grew, and he huffed, handing Billie her spyglass back, who had of course followed the old man with complants when he went off like that. She tried to see a bit as well, but found that it was too far away to make out anything special.  
"... Think it's been stolen- Billie?" The old man grumbled as he took back the Spyglass, thinking he saw some movement over there.  
Billie frowned. "It wouldn't surprise me, old man. But it's none of our concern." She _assured_ him, looking to the ship as well as she could, and did see some movement on deck, it seemed one of the smaller boats were being taken off there.  
The remaining spy, Leon appeared up on deck, looking wondering over to the two staring out onto a whaling ship.  
"Billie-?"

The woman turned around to him, and waved him over, to then snatch the spyglass from Sokolov. "Have a look. Sokolov believes someone stole that whaling ship."

Doing as he was told, Leon looked to it, then just lowered the spyglass quickly. "Give it some time, and they'll get closer. They're lowering their own skiff- it seems. Sokolov snatched the poor spyglass back, watching someone literally jump down into it.   
"... There is someone very daring on that ship. Maybe a pirate." He mumbled.

Billie sighed. "Please- watch for pirates, then, Sokolov. I need to get back to the canal to pick them up. Until then, watch the ship, both of you."  
She left to get into the skiff, Sokolov making sure to watch the ship, and told the man to stay right up on deck. He would even treat him to some whiskey he had stashed away if he did.

 

Emily didn't struggle for one minute with the skiff, and already she was on her way to the docks. She knew going at night would not be such a good idea, but at the same time, so. Her fathers blinks left light in his wake, and it would make it easier to see him in the dark. Daud's was as if he turned to ask, like his spies, so it would be harder to find him. But she knew all too well, where Corvo was, Daud was not far behind or away. For an odd reason, they almost seemed to be hidden better if they were together. As if they both used their skills in unison.  
She would have to ask around a bit as well.

A man in a wolf mask, and one in a skull mask.  
She wondered if there was somewhere she could go to get answers. Someone who knew a lot about the word on the streets.

... First things first, Emily sighed heavily as she steered closer to the docks, now knowing that Sokolov was making a fit about what he had managed to see in Billie's spyglass...

"By the Outsider's black eyes, Emily!" Sokolov yelled on top of his lungs, ending up coughing because of it. Leon perked up from his seat on the crate a little while from Sokolov, the yelling getting him to transverse instead of run up to Sokolov. He grabbed the spyglass, looked through it, and nearly dropped it into the ocean. The old man wasn't seeing things.

"By the Void.." He uttered, and looked to Sokolov all too quickly. "We need to get to the docks. Emily will wander Karnaca aimlessly in search for us!"  
Sokolov nodded, and looked up to where he knew they could go. "I can get us within swimming distance. But you will need to be quick, Leon. And make a fuss, you are not the one wanted."

Leon scoffed, placing a hand on the old man's shoulder and trying to get him to walk. "I know what to do, old man. I'm a master spy for a reason."

"I apologize." Sokolov's tone was dripping in sarcasm. "Hard to tell you apart now a days- you are all wearing the same uniforms."

"No matter, old man!" Leon said, sounding stressed, for he was to a fault.  
Sokolov reached the control room eventually, and steered the ship as close as he could. Emily was docked a while ago by then, but it wouldn't matter, at least according to Leon. He would track her down easily, the man confident in his abilities.

"Just don't get yourself OR The Empress killed- you hear me!?" Sokolov said as he watched Leon step onto the railing, the man holding a tight grip over his spyglass.

"You just rest easy- old man." With everything said, the man leaped from the ship and onto the ship, starting to swim as quickly as he could to the docks. He did a skillful dive, and he did mean to, honestly.

 

 

Daud's bruises did nothing good to him as he stalked across the railing, getting up on the third floor after leaping. His mana was running low as well, but little did it matter, for now it was all about finding Thomas. And to be honest, the man would go to great lengths to help his spy if he could.  
He activated his Void Gaze again, and he started to move through the halls, keeping himself up on bookshelves and other high places to make sure he wouldn't be seen or heard. He managed to avoid the witches fine, and listened in on their conversations. But it was when he was about ot move on he managed to find something useful to listen to, finding some witches coming down some stairs. He got himself hidden quickly as they moved quick..

"That Void-damned brat of a man. Thinking teleporting is a good way to get away." The first witch muttered, having a few cuts in her face.

"I am glad we managed to tie him up- at least. Will you collect many skulls- dear sister?"

"Oh- so many. He knows how to destroy them- we must overwhelm him...!"

"Yes- make sure he falls!"

This meant Thomas was captured.  
Daud snuck behind them, his pace quickening to reach the spy before anything else could happen to him.  
He followed through the hallway, activating his Void Gaze yet again and spied a man sitting against a wall above him, frowning deeply when he was sitting too still.  
Avoiding going into Breanna's offices, Daud instead found another way in through the outskirts of the place, having pried open a window to reach it. When he finally got in and into the room where he had seen Thomas, he blinked over to him without really thinking, lifting up the man's head. Who looked tired, and beaten to a bloody pulp. "... Sir."

"Sush. Get out of here." Daud growled, it was clear this view got him angry.  
Thomas looked a bit happier when his arms were released. "Thank you, sir. Breanna is down there, talking to some Delilah statue." He said, and thus transversed out of the room, trying to find his way out without being spotted again. He managed, keeping away from the main rooms and somehow finding a little trail of sleeping witches, guessing Corvo was not far behind, maybe on his way to Breanna too.

Daud took no time to read up on what met him in the room he was in, he didn't even look twice at all the sorcery on the walls.  
There was no hesitating in him.

He tracked out, walking towards the offices of Breanna, and shot a bolt or two straight into the dead wolfhounds she had guarding her.

Alarmed, the woman sprung up from her chair, looking to where the bolts came from. But she saw nothing, Daud had blinked up the stairs, and now sat at the railing, simply waiting for the woman to walk underneath him.  
She did, and Daud leaped down, but she saw him, and took a hold of him as he fell, even before Daud could attempt to blink away. But even as he tried as he was grabbed, he couldn't. His mama had been spent.  
She threw the man against the wall of books, making sure more surface would hit him, to do more damage. She let him recover to assess who he was, and saw the figure of The Knife Of Dunwall stand up, not showing one ounce of pain on his being. She knew it was him, from the clothing he worse, and that infernal mark on his hand, which was glowing in protest for when Daud tried to use it. His mana would recover so he could use his blink at least once soon, but it took too long the older he became.

Breanna flew towards him, Daud trying to dodge her blows, and went into a full sword fight with her.  
But the woman was deceitful, sending out Void shards towards the man even within sword fighting range, causing Daud to avoid it to his best ability and managing to leave himself open for a moment or so.  
This Breanna immediately took advantage of, but not before she had a bolt struck in her, which caused her to howl out in pain.   
It caught some witches' attention, and they ran into the offices, finding Daud a while from her, as he finally got enough mana to blink away.  
He didn't run, even though he knew he was overwhelmed at the moment. He was too angry for that.

The witches that over the man, he looked just fine. Even though he had a cut from a sword, which they confirmed was from Breanna's.

 

"Get him! He'll make a fine meal for our wolfhounds!" Breanna yelled, and Daud was locked in battle with all four of them, finding it hard to keep himself steady as he had to run to avoid shards flying at him everywhere, until he was able to aim at the witches and sleep dart them. It took too long before they fell asleep, the other witch he had yet to shoot not caring to wake them up. She wanted out of this with her life.

But Daud wouldn't have it. Disengaging with Breanna in a locked sword fight, and thus discarding his sword to be able to avoid being hit by Void shards yet again, he managed to blink to the witch, and shot her in the neck after grabbing her with a sleep dart. She threw him off, sending him stumbling backwards, and right into Breanna's sword, that slashed him across the back.  
Just deep enough to prompt bleeding, and him to be stunned long enough for her to grab him.  
But Daud threw himself out of her grasp, and found himself running to his sword, picking it up, and jumping up the railing, climbing on it.  
This was not what he wanted, but he knew coming back dead would not please the Empress.

So he ran along, finding himself hiding on a bookshelf on the third floor. A little moment of rest passed, and Breanna could be heard teleporting down to the third floor, but he didn't care to look.  
Suddenly, she teleported right in front of him, and took a hold of him, Daud looking alarmed to say the least. He blinked away, but she followed, and now at the side of the railing, she threw Daud off it, watching the man fall as he attempted to shoot her with a bolt, which he actually was in the process of reloading before she got to him.  
He got a solid hit in the side of her neck.

Ironically enough.

He fell two stories, and landed onto the only bookshelf that wasn't hidden under the floors, a hard thud being heard after.

 

Corvo was nowhere close to heard this, or know of it. He had just reached Breanna's lab from the balcony part, finding information. A soon as he had entered said lab, he had seen several blood spots, only hoping it was not from either of his men, and that Daud was too late. Or said blood was from Daud.  
He moved down to the offices after a little while, and found a bleeding Breanna trying to kick her withes awake.  
Corvo understood immediately what had happened, and blinked up to her, grabbing her throat. 

"Where is he!?"

"Pssh- who!?" She had a pained voice.

"The man in the wolf mask!"

"I don't know what yo-- ARGH!" Corvo stabbed her arm with his sword, the woman too busy trying to stop the bleeding to defend against Corvo's attacks. "I don't care! Find him yourself!" She spat, and started laughing. "If you love him so, you will- after all!"

... With dark eyes, Corvo tightened his grip around Breanna's throat, and threw her down.  
He stabbed her through the neck, causing the awakening witches to fall unconscious. It all happened too fast.

And suddenly, the statue that Corvo had just noted, it moved. Looking to Breanna, then to Corvo...  
"NO! How dare you!?" Delilah screamed at Corvo.

Watching the statue, Corvo kept quiet. He said nothing as he turned his head away, and instead, he started to search the offices hurriedly, ignoring Delilah's words. He wanted nothing but to leave the place.  
He left the offices with his information. Then, Corvo left the conservatory the same way he came him, seeing Rulfio tend to a hurt Thomas.

"Sir. Did you do what you needed to?"

"Yes. Let us go. Daud will come along." Corvo said, without really knowing. He only guessed that the bloodstains was from Breanna, and Thomas. 

He left with his spies, and it was only when they reached Billie, and said Corvo had to wait that he understood something was wrong. Daud was still not here.

The first thing on his mind was that that blood on her sword was not from Thomas.  
With no hesitation Corvo left the canal and rushed back to the conservatory, and once inside, looters and beggars had already started to flow in, as they had most likely seen that things were silent in there. Corvo started to look around without asking, running through the halls until he had to stop for breath. Nobody could see his face, and he was truly happy about this fact.

He ended up asking the black market dealer he and Daud had been at before, he was there looking around where a safe room was- apparently.

He had not seen Daud.  
Soon, out of desperation he started asking everyone. Nobody had seen him.  
But he found more blood on the first floor, some that clearly didn't belong, for there was no body there for the amount of blood. Against a bookshelf, on the floor around it.  
Corvo jumped up on it, and found that his gloves was now covered in relatively new blood, a bit of pooling there on certain places.

... Corvo looked up.  
He started to understand what had happened. There was a reason she came back like that, not seeming like she was looking for someone.

His heart started quickening in pace, and panic started setting into the man.  
He left the conservatory after looking everywhere several times, tiring himself out completely.  
He then set out of the streets to look. To see if Daud was still alive.

 

Meanwhile, Billie found an empty canal, and no Lord Protector or Spymaster anywhere. Guessing they had other kinds of business, she sat waiting for hours. Too many hours for comfort.  
So she went back to the Dreadful Whale, needing to report that the two of them was missing. She and the spies had to see if she could find them... Even though Leon was still not back yet- someone looking would be better.

For with the Empress now in Karnaca, she would find her way to the Dreadful Whale soon, and then her father and Spymaster couldn't be missing.   
It was something Billie swore she would make sure of.


	5. Death

His breath had started to run out, as well as the night. The sun was glaring at the man's eyes, Corvo not managing to concentrate anymore. But still he blinked across the rooftops, running through the piercing orange glow from the sun, not caring that he cast a shadow down to the streets that could easily be shown.  
His heart was working hard to let the man do this, even though it was already too heavily burdened, it managed. Something in the back of Corvo's mind had a slight hope that he would find him, before he would have to rest. His brain told him this constantly through the night- which had the man's body exhaust itself to a breaking point.

Corvo stopped leaning against a wall on the rooftop, and flung off his mask, letting it slide a bit away from him. Leaning against the wall due to fatigue and being unable to breathe too well, rushing emotions going over him like in a wave, Corvo broke completely down, heaving for breath even worse as tears started overflowing in his eyes.  
Collapsing against the wall he was leaning on, Corvo curled together, hiding his face in his hands, trying to keep his sobs to himself. But they just wouldn't listen, violent sobs coming from the man as he tried to rest. Tried to stop this.

Things wasn't over- nobody could tell if Daud was gone, dead, the rational side of him told him this. But little did these words matter to him nor to his brain as the moment. Corvo heaved for breath so hard his chest hurt more than it already did, he even started to cough.

 

It took him too long to calm down, the sun had risen a while ago. Corvo ended up sitting against the wall, taking small glances towards the ocean as he sat resting, the man exhausted beyond reason. He was no longer young, he ran out of breath easier, his life at the Tower had maybe gotten him out of shape after all those years.  
Not even his training with Daud helped.  
Just thinking of Daud had Corvo's lip quivering, the man restraining his will to lose himself to sorrow again by biting his lip hard, but not enough to draw blood.  
He started to get up, though, wanting to go to the ocean, try to see the Dreadful Whale from a distance. See if he could see anyone there, needing to buy a Spyglass, as he guessed his mask's optics would not be sufficient.

He was not returning.  
Just going back to the ship was a thought far away from the man, even now that he had calmed down, and gotten an hour or so rest. He knew what to do next, so if Daud was dead- at least, he would save his daughter, getting back to THe Dreadful Whale only when Dunwall was next.  
Maybe go back to Karnaca to continue his search once Delilah laid dead at his feet.

Things would simply have to go as they would- Corvo thought to himself, as he jumped down from the rooftops, landing onto a balcony using his blink. His heart was slowly growing bitter, and angry in a sorrowful way. Why did everything have to turn sour when things got comfortable- and why like this. Always with too much bloodshed, be it from his men, himself or around them.  
Why couldn't people leave Emily alone.

He tracked along, not honestly knowing where to go, but knowing he needed to look. And to stay in some place for a little while, in case... Daud was still alive. IF not, Corvo just wanted a body to bury..

 

 

Two spies tracked along the rooftops near the conservatory, Corvo only managing to notice a mere second before he blinked onto the roof they were at, being very high up, so it was very unlikely the two of them would notice him if he stayed up there. So the fool of a man did exactly this, breathing hard to keep his lungs full of air still.  
He tracked back a bit, but still keeping an eye on the two of them, seeing that Thomas had been patched up, at least. He looked better, especially with that black eye of his. They seemed to be looking around, both muttering something to each other.

Corvo wondered who, so he got a bit closer. Just to hear them.

 

"... Think they're dead...?"

"Not Corvo. He's not allowed to by Emily. Daud- I don't know. I wish I did." Thomas gritted his teeth as he spoke, looking around and watching somebody walk out of the conversatory, as well as Overseer's coming to it.. This 'caused a bit of alarm in the two men.  
"... What if he's still in there!?"

"Go- then!" Thomas said, not being able to sneak too well due to a bit of a limp. The poor man's leg had been the victim of much abuse turning the years, but always recovered well, luckily.

Rulfio didn't even say anything, he immediately transversed into the building, leaving Thomas to scout the streets and the conservatory itself.

 

Feeling like he was betraying the spies now, Corvo moved on, by stopping time and moving past Thomas, finding his way to get down to street level and avoiding the Conservatory. He knew Daud was not there, and that Rulfio would be fine against Overseer's if it came to that, but so far he proved himself more than capable of sneaking.  
He moved on, unaware that he was leaving the district, something he had promised himself not to do. But he would be on the outskirts for now- looking for Daud, be it on street level, or in basements.  
He gave it a day.  
If not, he would have to move on. Billie had talked about how she lost her arm a while ago, Daud of course wanting to know. And according to her, something weird happened at Stilton's mansion after this, for Stilton completely disappeared. Something Corvo would have tp check out, which happened to be in the District of his childhood home.  
... He started wondering if he should avoid the place.

 

"Please, Billie. Call me Emily." The Empress said softly, her expression formal for now, yet soft due to the spy by their sides. A familiar face had managed to stop her, and offered her to come and see her spies, spymaster and father. Which she gladly obliged to, not wanting to wander Karanca's streets for what would be ages due to knowing everyone's skills in stealth.  
But when she arrived, finding the place nearly deserted else from Billie, Sokolov and a leaving Hypatia, who had helped treat Sokolov, she had been disappointed. And sorrowful when she heard the news of what had happened.

 

"... I hope you do not mind me joining the search. I guess you and Sokolov will manage?"  
"You should rest a bit, at least, Emily." Sokolov said, looking over her. "You look like you've been through hell, and it wouldn't surprise me if you have been. Go looking for them as soon as you are rested, you will do better." 

"... I know father will get out of whatever he is stuck in. Could be he had to make haste to take care of another target that came up... I will gladly rest." She nodded, neither of them knowing the severety of the situation.  
Billie started to lead her down under deck. "You'll have to take Hypatia's room for so long, it is not far from where your father and spymaster have their quarters.  
Emily smiled a bit.

"So- they told you?"

Billie gave her a questioning look. "Told me what?"

"... They are close, more close than it might seem."

"Oh." Billie stood for a moment before opening the door to Emily's new quarters. "... I never thought..." She got a bit of a sad smile on her lips, and opened up the door to the Empress. She shock her head, leaving her thoughts to herself.

"I will see you in the morning." Billie nodded politely, Emily nodding as well. She settled onto the bed for a little while, listening to Billie go back up on deck. With a small moment of rest, Emily got back up again, slipping through the door and went to the door that Billie pointed her to, and attempted to open it, not managing to due to it being locked. Wondering why, she activated her Dark Vision, looking through. She saw nothing out of the ordinary for a room to be, it seemed like they slept together like always, their blankets and pillows on one cot, the other moved a bit away to allow them to get up.  
A notebook laid closed on the desk inside there, though, something that Emily really wanted to reach to read. Just to get some kind of clues about their thought process, so that she could find them easier.  
Wondering if Billie had a master key, she would have to ask tomorrow morning. Now, it was time for rest.

As soon as dawn broke Emily was up and going, Billie having just gotten up.  
"Do you have a master key for my fathers room?"

"No- they're the only ones with the key. Who has it- I'm not too sure of.." Billie said, yawning big afterwards.

"... They will be together, so that is no problem."  
Emily sounded so sure of herself as she spoke, and so headed to the kitchens, helping herself to some food. At least she could eat.  
When she was done, she met Billie up on deck.

 

"If I were you, I would go to the dust district. It could be that they have moved on in a hurry."

"Thank you, Billie. Please take me there." She spoke as she put on her face mask, looking ready to go. She had a bit of a worried look that persisted during the whole trip there, however, but Billie didn't comment on it..  
Now at the dust district, Emily jumped off the skiff and slowly nodded ot Billie, leaving to go and look for her father and spymaster.

 

Corvo, food had long eluded his mind. Corvo stood at the entrance to what seemed like a thriving community, the very tempting smell of stew filling the air, reminding him of his hunger. There had been many dust storms as he had moved on through the daylight, all too glad he was wearing a mask, for it made it a lot easier for him to breathe. Daud would had most likely-...  
Corvo clenched his fists, and started to walk to look around, and get those bone charms and runes that were calling to him. As well as some coin, for Corvo was broke. The money he had, was most likely in the river by now- if he knew the people right.

He wandered past all the places, finding that the Overseers had set up a barricade.

"Stay to the neutral grounds, citizen. We are at war with the Howlers."

... Corvo frowned deeply- and found it weird that he was not attacked. But he didn't mind it. The Howlers said the same about the Overseers when he approached their area.  
He knew they had some kind of information about the lock. They had to, after all. For Corvo had been there for a little while trying to figure out the riddle, and found that spending time on it was pointless. It was better to do something to gain answers than to search his exhausted brain for answers.

Finding it wise to start to look around the district for answers, Corvo looked everywhere, and as he moved along the apartments and rooftops, he found eventually that some food would be a good idea.  
So he settled in a kitchen, eating the food he found there. The apartment was empty, after all, the owners most likely out until this war would settle down. Something Corvo would help with.

 

Moving on, he found some kind of clue leading towards a man in the Howler gang knowing the combination to the safe, so now it was to find out more about it.  
His search lead him to the Overseer's outpost, finding that they had wolfhounds wandering around with the Overseers. Poor hounds, Corvo thought to himself, remembering how Emily used to try to pet the little ones when an Overseer would join them in the Tower. Like the others he had avoided up there by keeping to an awful high point, and the man ended up slipping in on the front, stalking his way around and keeping out of sight. The few Overseers he had to take down he did so with mercy, knowing very well not to stain his hands too much, for things never went well if he did.  
Voices that caught Corvo's attention lead him up to the last floor, one that was quite so ruined as well. He ended up on a railing, seeing Vise Overseer Bryne wander around down there, as he spoke with his Overseer subordinate. It seemed there was a very thick aura of tension around the man.

Two overseers sat by themselves, with their backs turned to all this, Corvo knew exactly how to get them out of the way.  
He waited while switching ammunition on his crossbow for Bryne to turn around, and when he did, Corvo quickly stopped time, and got them both sleeping, one with a sleep dart he made sure would move even when time was stopped, and the other Corvo choked out, and blinked up his former position. The other one he collected quickly, making sure not to waste mana.

Bryne was none the wiser as he paced around down there, nose buried in his book.  
Jumping down and landing softly, Corvo approached the man, who did see something, just at the end of what he could see, and when he looked up, he was met with a scary, and very familiar looking mask from the archives back in Dunwall. But he couldn't say anything, for a blade was thrust through his neck, and now removed without any sense of respect.  
The man fell to the ground, already in a pool of his own blood...

Reaching for some of the papers the Vice Overseer had lying on his desk, Corvo skimmed through it to see if it had anything to do with the man he was looking for, and when it wasn't, he dried off his sword with it, and unfolded it, putting it back in it's place or now. The paper was just tossed into the trash bin, Corvo leaving the way he came to avoid being seen.

Moving back outside, Corvo snuck his way past the Overseers again, turning right to continue down what seemed like a dead end.  
His purpose was to find his old home, as he had, as he went on, decided to go there after all. He owed it to his mother.

Once he came there, the door was sealed off, so he found an alternative way in, having to make a little noise to do so, however. But he was not noticed, no Overseer or wolfhound came to investigate. He entered in, looking around for anything, just anything left from all the looting that had unmistakably happened.   
He found his way to his mothers old bedroom, and found a dusty, old book. Picking it up and dusting it off.

He read slowly, even though he knew he would bring the book with him.

... Corvo ended up sitting down onto the floor for a little while- against a wall after he had moved a bit.  
The few minutes he sat there, with the book in hand, the man just staring out into nothing in his grief. But as if he fell unconscious due to a sleep dart, Corvo fell asleep there, not even waking up when he slid to the side, landing onto his side as she slept, pressed up against the wall.

 

Emily had taken no time in getting to the right place. Some guards were already taken out, so it was easy to slip past them, even on street level. She was still impressed by this new place, which in the past, had been hers. There was so many places in her empire she had never visited, and she saw that it was a true shame. Things were very different in Serkonos, yet with a familiar sort of smell hanging in the air, especially around food. Emily could place it, it was the Serkonian spice Daud had sometimes used in his cooking, those few times he had cooked up through the years.  
It was honestly something she missed, for every time he did, the three of them would be gathered around the table, eating happily.  
Damn those workaholics, Emily had said all too many times to herself on the occasional night she had spotted them coming back from a mission, tired to the point of exhaustion. It was never good for them.

She had little to say, however, having avoided her royal duties in order to work on her roof climbing skills. A day was never empty for the Empress, and that was how she liked it.  
So being out in the field like this, it was exciting, and very nice. Although, the dust storms could had calmed down a bit so she could enjoy the view better.

She tracked along, finding more guards taken out, and hidden on her path. Some on top of places. She guessed it was either one of the spies, or her father or spymaster.

So now it was to look around for whoever it was.  
She climbed rooftops, went into apartments and picked up whatever useful she could find. She even found several runes, starting to suspect as she picked them up that it was a spy. They never needed runes, as far as she had managed to gather.  
A bit of a serious look on her look got on her face as another dust storm came in, and she jumped into the apartment she had just come out of. As it raged for the few seconds, a short glimpse of a shadow came before Emily as she stood in the hallway, well back to avoid getting too much dust in her eyes. It lasted for a second, perhaps, and was gone as soon as it arrived.  
... She stood staring for a moment, wondering if it was just something with the lights outside. She wanted to run out to investigate, see if she saw that shadow again, but she knew she wouldn't see anything.  
Perhaps she should find a black market shop that Billie talked about last night, to buy a pair of glasses from it to protect her eyes. There had to be one up the hills, it couldn't only be guards.

And she was right, as when she went out after the storm had settled, she eventually reached a civilized area, where a more stronger food smell hit her. It smelled very familiar, and she couldn't help but to follow it, curious to see what it was. And in a sense, hoping it was her father and spymaster.  
But no- it was a kind woman serving bowls of food to people in a queue.   
It left a bit of an impression on her, even though she knew that many had it like this in the Isles. It was something else to see it, than to hear about it, and she actually took a note of it. Since the targets they were up against had a political role, getting rid of them meant to clean up after them.  
Emily sighed a bit, hoping she could make things better here once all was over. Stopping the dust storms would be the most important thing, if anything.

She moved on, seeing the controlled zones as well, and like her father, she quickly entered in order to find more out about them, as well to solve that Jindosh lock she found in front of Stilton's Mansion. Something Billie had mentioned in the skiff, telling her to try to get in if she could, and find out what happened to him. It seemed he was a good friend of hers.

Needing to go to that black market, she found that they had no such thing for sale...

"However, I do know where the Grand Guard has their stash of goggles. If you absolutely need it, I can sell you the information."  
Emily had yet to count her coin, but she guessed she would have enough.  
"How much?"

"20 coins."  
That was a lot, but Emily paid up. 

He explained the way, even going as far as to draw up a map, assuming the woman before him was familiar in the area, something Emily fortunately had gotten, at least where she was. So now she set off, needing to backtrack for an hour or two.  
And finding the right key in that infernal place was also difficult, even with her Dark Vision. It was a store room, after all, and too much junk was lying about.  
It took so long, that by the time she came out with her goggles, it was not too long until dusk. But it didn't grow any colder, not at all.  
Flinging herself up to a rooftop to make her travel back a lot easier, Emily went back to the place she left, needing to find those combinations.

 

Corvo awoke abruptly.   
He sat up slowly due to fatigue, holding his head for a slight moment or two. Wondering what the hell happened, he started to feel around for a sleep dart, or anything.  
He looked around, just for anything, eyes wide under his mask. But he saw nothing.  
Guessing it was due to exhaustion, the man wobbled back on his feet, wondering how long he had been out. An if it had been too long. He moved around to look more after putting the diary of his mother in his inner pocket.  
He wet to his own room, needing to hold himself steady against the wall for a few steps.  
The place brought back many memories, some he wished he could remember more vividly. But as long he remembered, he could settle with that..  
Looking to a dent in the wall, he couldn't help but to get curious, and found a hole in the wall, with his old Blade Verbena Trophy. So his mother kept it after all this time.

He took it with him, and continued to look around for a little while, before ultimately getting back on track, jumping out of the window and back onto the streets.  
He wandered down as far as he could, and climbed up high to avoid the Overseers. He could walk normally, for now he had rested a little, at least.

He stopped on top of a balcony to sit still during the dust storm, not wanting to fall to his death during it. Or on top of a Overseer or wolfhound. Or worse, Howler. The man honestly had no love for either of the factions at this point. 

When the storm settled again, he moved on, stalking across the rooftops to get to the Howlers territory.  
But before he could get down to street level, he saw someone move along the rooftops with him, just in sight. It was a big brute of a man, with a scar across his-.

"DAUD!" Corvo screamed out on top of his lungs after a moment of hesitation, due to being frozen in shock. His voice, though, it sounded so sorrowful, as if the man uttering it was about to break down into tears. The scream was heard by some of the Howlers, who looked around them hurriedly. Most of them had no idea where that voice came from due to having lost hearing because of usage of guns, luckily.  
Daud reacted, stopping as he heard the voice. He first now managed to spot Corvo, his expression changing as he saw him, as he was lacking his mask. But sporting a scarf, so that was the reason. Corvo was already running and jumping across the gap that separated them, Daud moving to get to where he guessed Corvo would land, walking as if he was in pain.

 

As soon as Corvo landed he did so too violently, needing a moment to collect himself before he met Daud halfway, almost dragging off his mask to get a better look at the man. Hurried breaths came from Corvo, shallow, wheezing breaths from Daud in their brief silence.  
"Corvo..."  
Shaky hands cupped Daud's face as Corvo understood why he disappeared, why that blood was there...

"... Daud..." Corvo's eyes started to tear up, and he got a very mixed expression on his face. Daud sighed, a shaky one. He hunched more over, a very small smile on his lips starting to show, that only grew. He touched his forehead to Corvo's, as a way of saying hello.  
"Corvo... ... You're hell to track." He said, smile still on his lips. Lips Corvo caressed, and couldn't help but to kiss out of desperation of just knowing it was him. His lips was as cold as his face.  
Daud looked half dead.  
His right arm was tied up, as if broken.

"... What happened...?" Corvo was now crying, without realizing it, honestly. The tears just ran unchecked.

"Breanna threw me off the third floor after getting me with a sword, on my back." He took a heavy breath. "... Landed on a bookshelf, broke some ribs, my shoulder. Then pulled myself down for a moment to get away."  
Daud's wheeze tore a Corvo's heart.  
"... Moved around- and found a place to hide. Barricaded myself in there until yesterday evening... Tracked you here..."  
He spoke slower than usual.

"Where did you go...?"

"I... I thought you would come- Daud..." Corvo stuttered. It was a first for him, wanting to say more, but not being able to..  
"Left them...?"

"Yes..."

"I saw Thomas... They're looking... For us..."

Corvo panicked a bit. "Daud!"

Said man looked back up to Corvo after letting his head fall a bit, his consciousness fading a bit. He needed to be moving to keep up at this point, his eyelids growing heavy.

"... I'm here, Corvo." He sighed heavily, taking a sharp breath. "I can move, quit your worrying. I look worse than I feel." He murmured, the smile staying on his lips. "Just broken bones, had a few of those. Tired too."  
Corvo sighed deeply, and casually wrapped his arms around Daud's neck, pulling the man into a hug as he moved his arms a bit. Daud rested there, his fine arm wrapping around Corvo, and holding on almost for dear life. He buried his head into Corvo's neck, a shaky sigh escaping the man.

"Brenna is dead." Corvo finally said, guessing Daud wanted to know how things went. Daud just nodded shortly. "Taken care of some problems here?"

"Vice Overseer Bryne is dead too." 

A fact Emily just found out from listening to the Overseer's running out of their Outpost, directing her to the Howlers territory.

"I'm going after Paolo next. It's a Void-damned war here, it's best to take care of it. And find the combination to Jindosh's lock too."

"... I saw that. Stiltons Mansion?"

"Exactly." They talked as they were hugging, Corvo in a sense supporting Daud, helping him stand and rest for a moment. For Daud was leaning as well as he could onto the other.

"Then get going- Corvo." Daud said, starting to pull back. But like hell Corvo would let him, he held on.

"Give me a moment..." Corvo said, nuzzling Daud's head. "I thought you were dead somewhere. I looked everywhere close to the Conservatory for you, for a day..." Corvo had calmed down his crying, just having closed his eyes by now, Daud was really there, and he was relatively alright. Alive, at least. And not hurt beyond healing.

Daud sighed heavily, hugging Corvo again. "Won't die by anyone but your hand."  
Corvo smiled at that, ending up kissing the man's neck a bit. Just at that scar of his, not meaning to, but Corvo didn't care, neither did Daud.

"... Back to work, Corvo." Daud mumbled, both separating for now.   
"You're not working, Daud. Not until you've gotten some rest, and those ribs set back in place...." Corvo knew Daud would NOT sit still at the Dreadful Whale, no matter what. As soon as Billie came back, he would most certainly take the skiff and follow. No matter if he got orders, or if he was overwhelmed by his spies. A simple Bend time and a few sleep darts and all of them would snooze for a while.

"So- let me do the rest. I got a good lead now, and a key." 

Oddly enough, Daud looked okay with it, patting Corvo's shoulder, and pulled the man closer to him to give him a kiss. And damn, that kiss did wonders for both Corvo and Daud.

"Be damn careful." Daud said, as if ordering him. Corvo smiled a bit. "Of course. Stay here, Daud. I'll be back very soon."  
Daud nodded, sitting down and leaning against a pipe. He was too tired, but no wonder, he hadn't eaten, nor drunk anything else but elixir on his way to Corvo. He knew he had to move quickly.

Corvo left afterwards, although he really didn't want to, considering Daud could be lying about his condition. But he trusted him too much to not believe him.

Now trying to find a way in, Corvo managed through the front door without much of a problem, using the most of his abilities to make sure he would not wreck chaos in there. Paolo was a dangerous man, and his men plentiful- Corvo could tell easily.  
He worked his way through the place easily, using up his stock of sleep darts already, though. But it wouldn't matter when it came to Paolo, that Corvo started to look for after he tracked down the Howler's room, and getting the code.  
Wanting to go to Daud and hand it to him, just to check up on him for he had been gone for a little too long for comfort, Corvo had to move on, Due to Paolo moving out of sight, and away from his men, and those musician's in the middle of the outdoor area.  
As soon as Corvo reached him, he stabbed him in the neck from behind, finding that the man turned into a swarm of rats.  
Angry rats, that started to nip on him. Corvo quickly got up on a table, and let Paolo run. Maybe he was marked... But no matter what black magic he had on his belt, Corvo would take him down. For good.  
He decided to look up in Paolo's offices, having been there before he came down to get him, so now he blinked across, running and leaping the best he could.

 

Somebody landed on the roof behind him, Daud noted. He turned around with his entire body to see, ready to blink away if it was needed. He was kind of hidden behind the pipe, only his head poking out. What met him, it was...

"Emily!"   
Daud rasped, the poor woman yelping as the sudden voice scared her. It was way too close, and she was far too concentrated on what she was doing to have expected anything like that.

"... Daud-? Father-!?" Emily immediately spotted the man, who had gotten up slowly. She walked right up to him, and sort of stopped when she saw what state the man was in. Shock was painted all over her face. Daud looked tired, and sighed a bit. "... My scars on my neck... Tell me about them.." Daud started, and Emily blinked for a moment, taking off her mask. "One from a sleeping dart on the side, one alike my fathers." She said, smiling a bit. She knew this was coming, for with the Void, you never knew. Daud had told her that a long time ago.

Daud slowly brought his good arm around Emily, and hugged her the best he could. "... Emily... " He sighed. "How?" His voice was a bit strained, it was clear he was very, very happy to see the Empress.  
Emily hugged around Daud too, rather carefully due to how he looked. "The Outsider released me... And... Offered me his mark."

She said, smiling as Daud pulled away, taking Emily's left hand in his own. Two marked hands. He looked in a sense disappointed, a bit saddened as well, but he softened up from his usual strict face. "... A choice you took. I got nothing to say." He muttered, holding Emily's hand. "I know you won't go in my footsteps." A small smile came on the man's lips. Finally. Emily had been unable to, due to the state of Daud, but found herself with a mixed kind of smile, and hugged Daud again. "I'm so glad to see you, even though you are this severely hurt... Is father okay?"

"I'm fine, Emily. Just glad you're fine..." Daud let her go, Emily let go too. "He's alright... He's in the saloon- taking care of Paolo. After that, it'll be to solve Jindosh's lock." Daud mumbled as he looked to the saloon just a mere building away from them.

"Good. From the little I know, he is a dangerous man." She furrowed her brows a bit, looking to Daud for a moment as she realized something. "I.. I thought you and father swore not to kill and keep to the shadows..."

"Yes- but I don't object it when it comes to these kinds of traitors.. One of them could had killed me, if I didn't land like I did." Daud's voice was angry as he spoke.

"Who!?" Emily suddenly spat out, in some very deep and sudden shock. She looked as angry as she most likely was. 

"Breanna Ashworth." Daud said. "Got a cut across my back, and thrown down two floors, broke my shoulder and ribs to survive. Was out of mana."  
Emily looked so goddamned angry, but calmed down. "She was a part of Delilah's circle too, then?"

Daud nodded, and found himself sitting down again. Emily joined him, knowing Corvo could take care of business.

"Bones will heal, Emily. Don't worry about it." He said as he sighed heavily, looking to her with a smile. He meant his words genuinely, they were not sugar coated at all. Daud was early with not doing so with Emily, and she truly appreciated it after some time of getting used to it.

"I will tell you things when Corvo joins us..." The Spymaster muttered, and laid his hand in his lap to let it rest. "I see him, actually." He said, with a slight smile.

"Emily, with a sort of longing in her eyes to see her father again, she lit up when she saw Corvo blink towards them, and as soon as he got up to the rooftops, she was up from her seat in a matter of seconds, and ran into his arms. Corvo had seen her as he ws coming, and hugged her so fucking hard, with tears already flowing from him, yet again. "Emily... What?" Corvo asked, of course having questions as soon as he saw her. Emily started to explain what had happened, while she and Corvo walked to Daud, who was still sitting on his spot, smiling at the two of them.  
It ended with them talking for a while, Daud and Corvo sitting facing Emily. Daud eventually leaned against Corvo's shoulder, resting his aching head while he slowly sipped his elixir.

"... So- Billie said you might be here, and you were... I never... I never thought that was why you disappeared... Two days, that's too long..." Emily said, looking down for a while. "You both look horrible... After Stilton's mansion, you are both resting!" She said, in her usual "I'm giving you an order tone of voice".

Both men got an amused smile. "Trust me, Emily, we'll sleep well into the day."   
Daud chuckled a bit, his wheezing actually having gotten better.

"So- are we ready, father?" Both Corvo and Daud nodded, Corvo helping Daud get up. 

"Let's go." Corvo said, holding Daud's not caring if it looked weird. For no one well was to see them.   
Emily went alongside them both, making sure not to run ahead.

With Corvo's note, the Jindosh lock would be easy.


	6. Burning

Daud sat on one of the crates lying about near the lock, watching Emily and Corvo solve the riddle- his back hunched forward. He couldn't deny that he was in pain, having had kept silent about it, and most certainly woudl continue to do so during this mission. There was no use in an blabbering old man, after all. Unless the pain got to his head and made it so he couldn't focus, which would be bad.  
But with the door opening, all in a infernal noise, Daud's thoughts bled away, and he worked on getting up, slowly dragging himself up.

Now all of them entered the good Aramis Stilton's home, instantly understanding that something was wrong. Emily was the first to try out her powers, finding no response from it. Corvo didn't even bother as he watched the Mark on his daughters hand hiss, and not do as it was instructed to. He sighed heavily, looking up to the manor.

Something in the side of his eye caught his attention from the manor, however, seeing Daud fall as if he was a brick onto the stone floor underneath them. Daud managed to stop himself from going face first into the floor, attempting to drag himself up, but didn't manage before Corvo was helping him up.

"Daud..." Corvo cupped the man's face in his hand, making sure that he could see Daud's face. He looked focused, yet tired beyond reason.   
"I'm here- Corvo... Let's get this over with."

Emily put a hand on Daud's shoulder, letting it stay there. "What happened-? I thought you could walk..."

Daud shock his head, and stood up, taking a deep breath. "Losing the powers got me for a moment. But I'll hold on."  
Corvo sighed a bit, and nodded. Emily nodded as well, and looked back to the manor, wanting to get this over with, so she quickly went on ahead.

Corvo and Daud followed suit, Daud walking like he always did, even though the man was in more pain than usual, and all he wanted to do, honestly, was to lie down. But he had a feeling it would be his death, so it was best to keep himself awake, and in activity. The bleeding should had stopped by now- after all, so it would be fine. Even if he had to fight, it would be fine.  
As he walked, the Royal Protector didn't stray far from his Spymaster, making sure to keep an eye on him as they reached the front door. When they walked in, a big hall met them, Emily already in the process of walking up the stairs. Corvo whistling a little to her, hearing some low muttering at the side of the room.   
Emily understood the sign and jumped down, maybe to show off, and joined her father's side. They walked up to the muttering man, who sat trapped in what looked like the great piano room of the manor, and considering the painting Corvo had seen at the Overseer's Outpost, he understood who the man was.

"... The Duke is keeping Stilton prisoner..."  
Emily eyes looked serious as she watched the man mutter endlessly. "And he's mad..."

Daud had seen the man, and left to wait for the others, standing a few steps from them. He had seen many mad men in his years, this was no different. Although, it was sad for him to see a man who had been a friend of Billie's like this. For even if they hadnt spoken too much during weeks they had been together, Daud still trusted Billie, still cared for her. He couldn't deny this, and he hoped Billie picked up on it. Things had been stressful, there had been little time for talk.

 

Looking to each other for a split second, Emily and Corvo moved on quietly, the three of them eventually finding a way to reach the man, wandering through the ruined halls of the manor. Daud chuckled a bit, crossing his arms as he walked over a few flowers.  
"I always find places more run down than The Flooded District- it seems."  
Corvo looked back to the man, chuckling as well. It seemed to be a thing between the two, Emily noted as she looked back to them.  
Now finding a hole in the floor in one of the upper rooms, they heard Stilton starting to mutter again. So it was time to drop down, see if they could talk to him. Emily was the first to jump down, looking back up to her father's. Corvo jumped down and landed well.   
Daud followed after Corvo stood ready- and managed to catch him without too much of a problem. Meanwhile Daud fell, certain things had gotten grey for all three, and they felt pretty much watched by someone else than simply Stilton, who had not even noticed them...

The Outsider sat on the piano, Stilton frozen in time.  
Holding Daud bridal style, Corvo froze as well, and Daud got a pretty annoyed look on his face.

"A family outing- I see." The Outsider muttered, a bit of an amused smile on his lips.

Emily during this was just staring at The Outsider, looking wondering at him, and stayed quiet, same as her fathers.

"Poor Stilton. What happened here- the reason for your current loss of powers, it broke him his mind, in ways one cannot phantom... It all happened, somewhere in this manor- a fateful night. Delilah came back to the world here..." Some kind of contraption from the Void materialized from what looked like shards from the Void, it being suspended in midair for taking.  
"I'm curious to see how things will unfold from this." And with this, The Outsider vanished. His words were shorter, perhaps it was because Daud was around- said man telling the others around him much about his interactions with said entity, so they understood it. He was his least favourite- after all.  
Emily was the one to take it, looking over it- and figuring it out quite so quickly. It resonated with her Mark- as if telling her what to do and how to use it.

Corvo had let Daud go as soon as The Outsider spoke to them, so now both men stood studying it with Emily, not too close, however.   
Daud was more skeptical than Emily and Corvo, but not opposed to the artifact.

"Try it out, Emily." Corvo said, and as soon as she tried it out, she disappeared for her fathers, who both got shocked, to the point they started to look for her.  
Emily stood in the past, looking around, and seeing her father's dart around in the little mirror to the future on the contraption. Or- Time Piece as she could call it. She looked around for a little while, finding that the Time Piece had taken her to the past. Knowing what she needed, she traveled back to the future, and found the two men untouched by her jump in time, luckily.  
"Emily!" Both of them said in unison as she appeared back into their timeline. They went directly over to her- Corvo placing a hand on her shoulder. "What happened!?"

"I... I think I traveled to the past... This must be a Time Piece of The Void." She said, and gestured to it, opening up the little stones that showed the past, exactly where they were. Both men looked rather skeptical, Daud especially. He was about to cross his arms, but stopped himself.

Corvo looked to Daud, who just nodded. "... If we touch you, Emily, maybe we're pulled into the past too, then.." Daud muttered, a sort of suspicious look painting his face.  
"It's worth a try." Corvo muttered, looking over the Time Piece, his brows furrowing as he looked to Daud. "As long as you're up for it, Daud."

 

With those words Daud just touched Emily's shoulder, Corvo already doing so. So- she guessed it was time to go, and in a flash, pulled both her fathers back into the past, Daud staggering a bit as they did so. His Mark burned, even shining through his glove in a sense. As if something was wrong.  
But he swallowed the pain down. It didn't matter for now. It would in time, maybe- it felt like a gasp of magic leaving his body out of his Mark.

Corvo stood up, not even bothering to look around as he was heading straight to Daud, helping him stand properly. As soon as he had Daud over his shoulder, he let himself look around. Emily was already looking around, and went to the door, hearing people talk.  
Corvo looked to Daud's hand as he noticed the blue and white glowing from it, and touched it with his own, _feeling_ the burn. He dragged his hand back a bit, looking disturbed.  
Daud just shock his head quietly and gestured with it to Emily- telling Corvo to concentrate.  
Biting his lip, Corvo got them both over to her. "Let's go- Emily."

And with this, the three of them went on back and forth into the past and future, avoiding what guards they could, and choking them out if it was absolutely necessary. To get to where Stilton seemed to be, they had to do it, Daud sitting back while he let the two work. His Mark had stopped glowing a good while from it. But the mark, it had drained him to a point the pain got a bit too much for him when he moved, so whenever he had a moment to breathe, he happily took it. Corvo and Emily was both concerned, but didn't see how much the pain really was for Daud. He was good at hiding it.  
For a moment or two Daud actually wished he died from falling down onto that bookcase as he sat against a wall, for his brain was becoming muddled with pain.

But what took him out of it was Corvo's hand onto his cheek, snapping him back. "... You look like a walking corpse..." Corvo muttered, eyes wide in fear.  
Daud just smiled a bit, getting up without Corvo's help.

This... This was bad, Corvo thought to himself. But leaving him the future to rest, meant something could go wrong in the new timeline they would create. He had to be here.  
It broke Corvo's heart, but he turned to Emily with Daud over his shoulder, and went to do something about Stilton.  
All that was needed was to take out a guard on the balcony, and the line was clear to Stilton. They would easily be able to shoot him with a sleepdart, and even better, make sure that nobody found him asleep- for the guards down in the courtyard were lazy, to say the least.   
Emily stalked down to the balcony, for she saw a ledger that would be useful for information, while Corvo and Daud sat up on the balcony, waiting.

"... Tell me how you are..." Corvo spoke while keeping Stilton in his sights, seeing Emily move in quietly. His voice- it sounded like he was worried beyond reason.

Daud leaned his head back as a smile grew on his lips, his graying hair falling out of place due to his hood. The poor man didn't know how to describe what he felt- sitting there leaning against the balcony railing.  
"Terrible." Daud managed to say, finding it in him to turn and look over to see Emily steal the book from behind Stilton, Corvo now shooting the man so he wouldn't notice. He instantly fell asleep.

Corvo then moved like clockwork right back to Daud, an unreadable expression on his face as he lifted up his own mask, and stared right at Daud's face, who was unmasked. He had been so since they reunited, to breathe better. His mask was still with him however, he wouldn't lose it.  
Daud cupped Daud's face in his hands, lifting his head up a bit. They kissed, Daud ending up wrapping an arm around Corvo to keep him there for a little while, as well to make it easier for him to get back up with Corvo's help.

Corvo sighed in the kiss, and when he moved back, he licked his lips own absentmindedly, looking like he tasted something he didn't like all of sudden.  
"... It's that bad...?"

Daud nodded.

Corvo looked for Emily, seeing that she put the book back in it's place, and was on her way back. "... Just... Hold on, Daud..." Corvo said as he turned back down to his lover, and started to help the man up.  
Daud got up, without sound and without much protest. "Don't worry- Corvo. I'm not dying yet." The words weren't comforting, they were not supposed to be either.

Emily returned to her two fathers, seeing nothing had really changed, and feeling glad about it, She smiled a bit, mostly with her eyes, and together they left to the room where it all happened, apparently.  
As they moved on, the air started to feel colder. More familiar for all of them. It was a bad sign.

Looking over the door- where the guards had tried to get into, Emily dialed the code, and got them all in.  
As soon as they stepped in, they saw flickering things, it looked like the Void itself had seeped into this exact place of the manor. None of the three in the room liked it at all- but soldiered on into the place. There they saw what seemed to be ghosts of the Duke, Breanna, Jindosh and Hypatia, in her grim form.

The three of them listened to what the others said, standing a while away from them, just to make sure that nothing would happen if they touched them.  
They then left deeper into the study, finding that there was more. Emily was the first to go down there, Corvo and Daud waiting a bit from going down there due to not knowing what was there. But when the scene before Emily started to play, Daud and Corvo just stayed up on the floor over the whole thing, having a good view of what had happened due to it. It was clear these things was things from the future, in a sense. It was hard to explain.

Now they knew what had happened, and why Delilah was back. The scene started to play itself again, Daud getting up to leave as soon as things seemed to be over. The Lord Protector quickly took a hold of the man, and took him over his shoulder- feeling that Daud was a bit too cold. And saw blood behind him on the railing. ... Corvo's heart started to race in his chest. Emily returned to them- she was about to speak, but saw how Corvo was carrying Daud, and even heard his breathing, she didn't say anything, and instead, they traveled back to the future as soon as they had left the study, finding the halls different and not so run down. There were even servants here.  
Knowing where to go, Corvo suddenly started to run. Daud felt this was unnecessary, but honestly wouldn't say anything, for it in a sense, was. He needed his powers back pronto.

As soon as they got around the servants, not even being seen once, neither Emily or her two fathers as they fled the manor, they ended up just about to reach the door, when the ground under all of them disappeared, and all three where drawn into the Void. Hitting the back of the platform with his back, Corvo managed to let go of Daud, who started falling with him.  
Emily was just beside them, falling as well, and tried to look where she was going.

The Outsider caught Corvo and Emily.  
But not Daud. He kept falling.

Corvo screamed out his name, nearly jumping off the platform he was put on by The Outsider.  
Emily rushed to hold him back.

"Father! If you fall in The Void, you don't die!" She said, Daud materializing in midair and ending up on the same platform as them with a thud. He groaned loudly as he tried to get up, and did manage. His powers had yet to return, but he could at least sit up, to then stand.

Corvo stood with wide eyes, looking at the man as if he didn't believe his own eyes.

The Outsider stood with his arms crossed, a displeased look on his face. "Corvo."  
Indeed getting the man's attention, Corvo looked to him, eyes growing dark as he did.  
The Outsider felt a sting when he saw those eyes... Best not to do that again, then.

"Look around you." He started. "This- this is the place where I was made, many years ago. Reborn, again- as a God." He showed them a bunch of statues, and disappeared. Wanting them to follow- to show them..." Daud was having none of it in his eyes, yet he started walking, Corvo going over to him and helped him. Emily was looking around much more than her fathers, she was still young and not that experienced with The Void, of course she would look around more. She was curious too, in her teenage years she had always wondered how her fathers could do what they could, and why they kept their powers to so little use. But she understood more and more now.

"I struggled, to see if I could escape- but no... I fought, until the knife slit my throat..." He teleported from the slab he was lying on. The three Marked ones stood around it for a little while, all noticing that this part of The Void- it felt older.  
Now sitting a little higher on some of The Void structures, he sighed. "Now you all know Delilah's secret... She was supposed to wander The Void endlessly, lost, but... She found this place, and found a way to draw power from this place... She's a part of me now... And I don't like it."  
And with this, he was gone, and the exit was right there.

Corvo picked up Daud as if they were in a hurry. "Let's go Emily." He said, Emily nodding as she joined her fathers, and ended up outside of the manor. There- things had changed. For the better- at least...  
It seemed what they had done, was a very welcome change.  
Now it was just to find out what had changed back at the Dreadful Whale.

They rushed through the place- rushed to where the skiff was supposed to be waiting.  
And it was, with Thomas and Rulfio sitting by it, playing cards. When they saw who was coming, both of them shot up from the ground they were sitting on, and rushed over to the three of them.

"What the hell happened!? Sir- you're hurt...!" Thomas and Rulfio, both whom had been looking for the two, they had given up in and instead waited by the skiff to see if the two men would come back. For Emily had still put the skiff there, so.

"I fell. Nothing worse." Daud said, groaning as he gestured for the two men to move, which they did quickly. Three was the maximum the skiff would take, so Emily and Rulfio stood waiting while Thomas took Daud and Corvo to the Dreadful Whale. Rulfio looked a bit too worried. "... A Witch got him, huh?"

"Yes..." Emily sighed heavily- and looked over to Rulfio- who smiled a bit. "I'm glad you're fine, though, Emily. I wanted to gut Delilah as soon as I saw what happened... But Daud made us disengage..."

"It's better you survived- Rulfio." Emily said, and looked to her hand. "I'm here now. That is all that matters."

"Yes- Your Majesty." He nodded- a bit of a chuckle. "By The Void, Daud was angry when the coup happened. He went after Delilah...!" Emily's eyes widened. "He wanted to gut her even if it meant killing himself... Damned man was so beyond reasoning he punched Thomas when he tried to get him out off there..."

"I see." Emily smiled a little, sighing.

Thomas returned with the skiff and picked up the two others in time, the spy and Emily having fallen quiet.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Emily climbed back up on the ship, she left instantly to see her fathers, knowing very well that they would go directly to their room. She didn't have time to greet Stilton, who was now a member of the crew- due to the three's efforts in saving him from madness.  
As soon as he entered, Daud sat shirtless, a big bruise on his back, with Corvo cleaning what was a long cut across said bruise.

It looked awful, to say the least. But Daud's complexion was better, with his powers back, he could swallow the pain better- endure it better.

"Sorry- Emily." Daud muttered. "I'll be fine in some weeks. Until then, you and Corvo are up against the Duke on your own." He smiled a little, knowing very well that the spies sitting outside of the door, just a bit away from it, was listening in.  
They were downtrodden- all worried for their master.  
Emily closed the door behind her, and walked up to him, cupping his face in her hand. "Don't apologize. As long you'll live, Daud- it's fine." Daud smiled, it was honestly all he could do at this point..  
Corvo smiled as he watched them too, having given Daud a break while he and Emily talked. 

"I'll leave you to it, father. Don't hurt him more than you have to, okay?" She said with a slightly joking tone of voice, Corvo chuckling genuiely. "I'll be gentle, Emily."

With this Emily stepped out, and looked to the crowd of spies that met her, as she slowly closed the door. "... He'll live- don't worry, everyone." She said with a weak kind of smile. "It'll just take a while..."  
They all sighed, and looked back to Billie, who was smiling, finally. She was so glad to hear that...

Everyone scattered to do their own thing, pretty much just waiting for Corvo to finish up with Daud- and patch him up. Then time would heal the man.

Stilton wondered what had happened, and with good reason. Billie explained as she gave him his food, the bunch of spies around him eating already. Two bowls was set aside, though, for the two missing persons on the deck.

 

Daud's head rested in Corvo's neck, the two of them lying together, for Corvo- it would just be for a while. But Daud, he would stay there.

"The Duke's next..." Corvo started, muttering more than he talked. "I'll take Emily, you're staying here."

"Got it." Daud coughed a bit.  
Corvo stroked his hand through Daud's hair. "You've bled too much for the throne- you fool of a man." Corvo said, leaning to the man and kissing him on his forehead. Daud just chuckled. "I'll die for both of you- you know that."

Corvo shock his head. "You'll of old age. That's an order."  
"I answer to our fair Empress."

Corvo just scoffed- he was too emotional to laugh. Instead, he simply kissed Daud on the mouth as an answer, taking a few extra moments, before he had to leave, to explain things to the others, of course keeping the time aspect out of it, and make up a plan for the Duke. For how things went now, it was a faulty plan.  
They needed something a lot better than this. Some of the spies could be useful for it- to make things go faster too. The quicker they got to Dunwall, the quicker they could call upon a doctor. Most preferably, Hypatia. It would be cruel to call her back now, as she had just started her work again.

All his spies, Billie, Stilton, Sokolov, everyone was here. IT was time to explain a few things, Corvo not caring about the blood that stained his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness of the chapter! Had a drought of creativity for this one- but picked it up now!  
> See you all in the next chapter, it will be longer!


	7. Impatience

Many pairs of eyes were wide as Corvo explained what had happened in the last two days that had passed. Billie especially, having been alarmed at her former mentors injuries, and the fact he was leaning over Corvo's shoulder once the two of them arrived back onto the ship.  
Emily already knew this, so she was sitting alongside Thomas, who was still idling with licking at the hole in his mouth from when he lost his tooth- so he had something to do as he listened. If he didn't have something to fiddle with, he usually would bite at his lips, or something. Always to keep himself busy- especially when he was stressed.

"... So- he fell?" Billie sounded annoyed.

"He was thrown. By Breanna." Corvo sighed heavily, ruffling his hair absentmindedly as he looked over the spies. "I'm sure he'll survive- if we leave him alone."

"Locking him up would be a good idea- then." Billie huffed, crossing her arms. For- the fact that the future had changed had given BIllie's arm and eye back, something that was a welcome change.

Corvo couldn't help but to agree- he knew very well that Daud was not the type to sit idly by and take it easy, not even in his older age. But this was not something he said, it was more of a thought, a thought he would do well with keeping to himself.  
Corvo sighed- finding it in himself to get up. "We had best to plan ahead- for tomorrow. The Duke is the next target- we will have to be careful. I'm sure he knows that we're coming, so he'll have too many guards."  
Everyone's attention was turned to Corvo in an instant as he spoke- the men and women listening. All but Emily, who seemed to already know what to do.

"I'll go. Alone." Emily said- her voice a determinded one. Corvo gave her a stern look. "Why- Emily?"  
The rest of the crew kept their eyes on her as well- Thomas especially. He wondered why on earth she would do this- she was the damned Empress- her life was not something to be trifled with like this.

Emily shock her head and sat up a bit better. "Daud will stay put if you stay- father. You know he's most likely out here- listening in on the conversation."

And she was right. Up on the roof of the Dreadful Whale Daud laid, sprawled out to let himself breathe more properly. He had moved very recently, and was still in a lot of pain, but it was bearable when he could get some fresh air. He managed to relax there, feeling like it was a very familiar place to lay- the sounds of talking underneath him more calming than annoying. It reminded him of his Whaler days- and even though it was but a bad memory, there was still some comfort in it. A comfort- that he hadn't killed any of his own.  
It still tore at his mind, and even more whenever he was in pain- the years had not soothed this, not at all. It had made it worse.  
Corvo seemed to have just realized this, perhaps he was a bit slow due to being extremely tired, the man not having slept well, nor eaten too well in days.  
He needed the rest- Emily knew it better than anyone else on this place- at least that he knew of. So- Corvo nodded. "As long as you take some spies with you. It's too dangerous to let you go alone."  
Emily wanted to protest, but the looks the spies gave her had her change her mind, in a matter of seconds. She was far from tired. She was just annoyed, angry. She wanted this done with, to get to Delilah as soon as possible. Make sure that nobody else would take down the Kaldwin's. Nobody.

"Who would like to come with me?" She looked around, agreeing initially.  
"Me." Rulfio raised his hand- AND Thomas'. Who simply looked to his hand, and looked to Rulfio, a sort of annoyed look on his face- but one that didn't protest.

"Good. The rest of you- stay here. Especially you- father."  
Corvo nodded- not minding being ordered around. He understood why- so he took no offense- as Emily giving orders like this was not usual for her. He found himself with a little smile, proud of his daughter.  
Everyone scattered- some going to sleep, others to train, Emily being one of the latter. Corvo returned to his quarters, finding it empty- feeling a slight tint of panic in his chest as he did. He have had enough of Daud disappearing like this for a lifetime- so he walked inside, to look for clues. At least there was no new bloodstains on the floor as he walked, only finding the old ones- that he had best to clean up- perhaps. Could get too many rats in here- or attract bloodflies.

He found a note;  
"Up on the Captain's roof."

Corvo left to find that idiot, the note crumbled in up in his hand as he walked.

 

And found him he did, seeing Daud lying with his hood on on the roof. He was awake- maybe barely so, breathing calmly and peacefully. His position showed that he was making sure he didn't expose himself to any more pain than he already was in- it showed.  
Corvo quickly went to his side, and settled down- sitting more than lying.

"... Don't do this again..."  
"I left a note- didn't I?" Daud turned his head to look to the Royal Protector.  
"It doesn't matter." Corvo said in a strangled voice.

A nod was the only reply Daud could give, and the man found himself with a small- serious smile.  
"I know the plans. It's good- letting Emily prove herself. The hardest part is coming up after this, Corvo- and letting her do this is a good way to prepare her." He closed his eyes for a moment or two. "It'll go fine. She's good. Very good."

Corvo nodded- speaking low- and with a smile smile. "Yeah..."

The Royal Protector sighed, and looked over to the man... For a good while- in silence. His overly pale complexion told a story- a story Corvo wanted to know.  
"What did you do when you disappeared...?"

Daud opened his eyes again. "I got out of danger for a while, and got back up to find you. Spent my time tracking you, Corvo. Made it easy for those who can climb to track me, however."

"You went on for over a day tracking me, Daud? You must have rested-." Corvo sounded in a sense, worried, yet annoyed as he spoke. As if he expected this from him.

Daud took a moment to remember. "I passed out for a while. I don't know how long, but by the time I woke up, I was already close to Paolo's, so I went there. Guessed you would come running by soon enough, heard there was a war, so I went there. Lost your track when went out too, so had no other choice." Daud scratched his chin a bit, the longer stubble not too comfortable when he was used to being clean shaven.  
Corvo nodded, knowing Daud saw it. He fell quiet, looking to Daud for a while, Daud looking back to him. They spoke without words, something they would do often, just out of expressions. Corvo soon looked away, getting the answers he wanted at long last. He needed some time to digest this. It also made him look a little to his hand, not bothering to remove his glove to see the Mark, for he could feel it being there.  
What power it had- being able to keep a man alive. A man who already had a lot of endurance in the first place, but...  
Daud had closed his eyes again, resting his head and his body- maybe the most important thing he could do now. Even though it was far from at the ideal place.

 

They stayed like this in silence for a very long time, Corvo growing tired due to the calm, warm breeze that went past them. He found himself lying down beside Daud after who knows how long, Daud turning to look at him- just for a moment, to see what he was doing.  
Corvo just laid there, letting his head touch Daud's after creeping in a big closer. His expression was strained- sorrowful. They laid like this, together on the roof with the warm breeze- until Corvo fell asleep, Daud having placed a hand on the man's cheeks to help soothe his heart. It was not meant to happen, both of them knew this, but Daud didn't see any reason with waking him. It was night- yet warm, so there was no harm in sleeping like this.  
The Spymaster let himself sleep- he needed it.

 

Meanwhile, Emily was searching the ship for her fathers. She wanted to at least know where in The Void they had run off to, and it was a first that she couldn't find them too easily. In the Tower- they always were there, rarely away from each other- so at least, she hoped they were together now too. It wouldn't surprise her if they have had a fight- however. Hopefully a verbal one, and were separated... Things had happened, Daud had been reckless... Damned old men.

She found a crumpled up note on the stairs, Corvo having dropped it to pick it up later when he would wash the blood. She went to the captains roof, climbed up with little effort, and found her two fathers, both of them asleep. But at first- she thought them both to be dead- so she hurried over to them, placing her hand to their necks, Daud first- then Corvo.  
None of them stirred when she did- but they had pulse... She sighed heavily and found herself sitting down beside them. Just sitting there, looking out to the ocean.

Everything that had happened, and those idiots sleep on the damned roof.

She laid down too, not finding it in her heart to leave them.

 

Daud woke up to a dull pain his his neck, finding Corvo and Emily at his sides. The sun shone a sharp orange onto the man's face, having just barley having risen, he noted as he sat up. Corvo grunted a bit after Daud had moved, his arm having slid down onto the Spymaster's lap. He moved closer, and when he found nothing to rest his head against, his eyes opened. He looked up to Daud who placed a hand on the man's head, stroking his hair. "Shh- Empress's sleeping." Daud muttered low, Corvo leaning a bit against the touch. He sighed too heavily.

"After a little while, Daud stretched, feeling better already. His ribs was far from healed, but the pain was a dull ache, even when he moved his torso in other ways than simply back and forth.  
Corvo had closed his eyes again, and put a hand under his head.  
Emily kept sleeping, her breathing calm.

With a bit more energy and ability to move, Daud got up, quicker than he usually would. Corvo simply stayed where he was.

"I'll be back." The Spymaster said, and proceeded to pick up Emily, and carried her, disappearing in a blink of an eye, only a blue cloud of smoke remaining. He blinked only to get down safely, and not to hurt himself too badly as he did so. He took Emily down to her quarters, and laid her to bed, draping a blanket over her. It was not a first that he had done so, it didn't feel unnatural even though she was an adult now.  
He would do so with Billie too, even now.  
He did as he promised and returned to Corvo up on the captains roof, finding Corvo half asleep, his breathing proving this.  
Daud was wide awake at this point, so he simply sat beside the Royal Protector for now, looking over the ocean while doing some thinking, something that was much needed. Digesting of what had happened, his injuries, Emily. Whatever reason has she come back for? The Outsider always wanted something, he never did things out of chance.

These sort of thoughts churned in his head for a while, until he decided to meditate. To calm and clear his mind. This went on for a hour or two, until Corvo started stirring, waking up in a sudden motion. As he sat up, he seemed alright as Daud looked to him, turning his head to do so from his sitting position- so no nightmares.  
He had a questioning look on his face, Corvo looking tired, yet rested in the still orange glow from the sun- it was only not so intense. Corvo smiled a bit as he spotted it.

"I'm fine."  
A good morning kiss followed, Daud not really expecting one at the moment, but not pulling away as he got it, no, not at all. They both needed this, needed the quiet moment together, Daud ending up on lying on the roof again due to Corvo leaning so much into it, and Daud letting him push him down. It was more comfortable this way.  
They pulled away from each other when things got a bit too heated, both breathing a bit hurriedly once they parted. Hell if they were going to do anything like that in public.  
Footsteps had been heard too, which was also one of the reasons they parted.

Both sat up, Daud started to fix up his hair due to Corvo having stroked a hair through it in his need for Daud to be there, so close. Corvo just ruffled his own, and dusted off his clothing as he got up, extending a hand to Daud- who gladly took to. Together they blinked down from the roof, both men first now realising that lying on a metal floor was perhaps not the greatest idea for them, considering their backs...  
Damnit- they were growing old.

 

Billie was actually the first one on deck, and seemed to still be oblivious to the two men. But when she turned around, she stared at them. Not an alerted stare- mind you, just one that looked like she was taken off guard- in a very uncomfortable way.  
"... How did you-? W-why did you!?" She started, not starting to seem more surprised.  
Daud pointed to the aforementioned roof they had just blinked down from.  
"I caught the old man stargazing. So I joined him." Corvo said, as he looked to Daud for a moment. He stood with his back straight, the man feeling better by a mile from yesterday.

"We fell asleep." Daud finished, rubbing his neck a bit with his hand to relieve some tension.

"I see. Slept well- did you?"  
Daud chuckled, dismissing the question with a wave of his hand.

"Feel like making some breakfast, Corvo? We'd better make some use of ourselves if we're to stay here until Emily comes back." The Royal Protector nodded, and the two of them left Billie to her cigar. Whom has her suspicions about the two men's relationship at this point, but chose to not think too hard about it. Over 10 years serving as the Royal Spymaster must had at least made them comfortable in each others company. Maybe a lot, considering they ere rarely separated...

 

An hour later, Emily joined everyone up on deck, everyone awake by now. Some spies sat and ate their breakfast together with Stilton, who looked like he have had a rough night.  
She looked over the scene, finding some spies training, including a grinning Thomas, who had never honestly cared that his tooth was missing. Rulfio was sitting with Billie playing cards.

Emily stared up to everyone, the questions she had for a moment, taking a backseat. She saw a family of people, sitting together and training. A real family. It was a bit perplexing at first, but she continued on over to a couch that had been set up while Emily was gone looking for her fathers the other day. There she had spotted her two fathers, Daud sitting with a pillow behind his back, and Corvo halfly lying there, feet out of the couch, however. He sat up as Emily approached, waving. Daud did so too, lowering the book he had.

"Good morning, Emily. Slept well?"

"Better than both of you if you didn't wake up." She joked, smiling a bit. "Thank you for taking me to a bed.. I needed it."

Daud shrugged lightly. "You're heading off to take care of the Duke himself, you have to be prepared."  
Emily nodded- understanding that Daud was the one that carried her. She realized what it meant too.

"So you're feeling better- then?"

The man nodded, moving his shoulder a bit. "I wouldn't want to fight- but I can hold on a few minutes in one if I had to." He had a neutral expression his face, though his brows furrowed a bit. Mostly due to being tired.

"Good..." The Empress looked relieved, and so back to her father.

"How are you- father?"

Corvo shock his head. "I'm tired, but fine- Emily. Don't worry about us- worry about your mission for today." He gestured with his hand at her- pointing a finger as well. It was clear he was serious, even with that gentle smile he had.  
"Now- head down and eat something, alright? You'll need your strength."  
With that said, Emily couldn't help but to look to Daud for a moment, who was by now watching his spies train. He actually got up too, and walked over to them, just as Emily left for the kitchen under deck. She came back up mere seconds after, a bowl of stew in her hand. Stew was very common on The Dreadful Whale- it seemed.

She settled down after getting a chair from the poker table that was free, facing her father. She ate mindlessly, looking over to her spies, and their mentor, who was now correcting their swings, demonstrating how to do it properly with his own that he pulled from his belt. The reason he carried a sword on deck was simply in case of an attack, and out of habit, honestly.  
Corvo sighed a bit. "No need to worry about him either. I got him- and he's better." Emily looked back to her father. 

"Did he tell you what happened when he disappeared?"

"Yes..." Corvo explained what he felt was needed- Emily looking down.

"... He's bled too much for the Throne." She muttered, stirring her stew.

"... Agreed."

Emily finished her breakfast, and got up. She joined the spies, wanting to train, for she had a few hours to kill. The plan was to go in when it was growing dark, maybe take the guards by surprise. For an Empress or her assossiates rarely made appointments in the evening- after all.

 

But after a few moment with training, Corvo approached her, and had her follow him down to his quarters. It looked like a right mess in there, medical supplies lying about. Bloody bandages too. Corvo hadn't had the time to clean it up.

"There's something it's time I tell you." Corvo said, and started to reach into his pockets. From it, he pulled a heart, one that looked too real, and mechanical. Emily looked to it for a while, Corvo's expression telling a bit of the story behind that heart.  
"It's best you find out about this yourself... And- you will need it for when you take Delilah's soul.. She... Told me to give her to you."  
Emily stared at the Heart as she was carefully handed it. Her mother's voice rang through her head.

"My love. There is much I wanted to say- but cannot, for my time is short. But carry me with you to Delilah."  
Emily's eyes teared up.  
Corvo stayed with her for a little while, this being hard for both of them.

But eventually, they went back up to deck, joining the others. Emily a bit more emotional than before, but still determined and steadfast. Steadfast to end this, to make things right. And to never let the Kaldwin's fall, ever again.

The day went by really quickly, Emily training and playing cards with her two fathers, both whom had been sort of quiet. It was nothing unusual, it was simply something she noticed. Maybe- they were worried about her, but didn't care to admit it. It would make sense.

Billie went up to deck with Thomas, who was dirty due to working on the ship with said woman for a good while. Instead of washing, he got up on the railing all of sudden, sudden enough to get a look and reaction from Billie once he dove into the ocean water, Billie leaning over the railing to see if Thomas landed on the hull of the deck.  
She made a grimace, scoffing that she still cared about the reckless man enough to react like that.  
Thomas surfaced, looking awfully comfortable.  
She frowned and just kept walking on over to Emily- who by now was winning most of the coin in the card game she was playing with Rulfio, due to Daud and Corvo having played away most of their personal coin.

Emily looked to Billie as he arrived.  
"I have a request- if you wouldn't mind."

Thomas climbed up on the boat in the background, the man sopping wet. But relatively clean. Aramis handed him a blanket, just to make sure he wouldn't get mold and such into the cusions of the furniture.

"No- go on Billie."

"Please rob the man blind. It's the least he deserves."

She chuckled. "That was the plan in the first place. The money he's wasting on his "parties" is better of in a better man's hands." 

With that said she looked to the sky, seeing that it was on high time that she left. She scooped up her coin from the table, Rulfio having just "happened" to have added a few coins to the pile.  
"Time to go, Thomas, Rulfio."

Thomas was done drying off as well as he could, looking to her with the towel on his head. "Got it!" He started to go to the skiff, leaving the blanket on some crates.  
Rulfio went ahead as well, the two waiting for Emily.

 

Who looked back to her fathers.  
Both of them got up, and went with her to the skiff.

Daud took this time as Emily and Corvo exchanged some battle tips, Corvo making sure she remembered- to fix up his spies a bit. He adjusted Thomas's coat, ruffled his hair. Rulfio was fine, but he dragged up his undershirt collar.

He then turned to Emily as Thomas started to lower the skiff, Rulfio jumping in without warning. It got Thomas annoyed.

A simple nod was all that was needed, and the two of them was left on the deck, watching the skiff go off- Corvo with crossed arms.

 

They went down to their quarters afterwards, deciding to do some work before they would bunk in until Emily would come back. Sleeping on shifts had been a thing of the past for them for years now, but no matter. It would be okay.

 

 

\---------------------------------------

Emily kept her spies to the rooftops as she creeped her way to the stagecoach that they needed to take to the Duke's palace. The streets were calm around this time, not many civilians outside. It was a good thing, considering the haste that Emily felt. They had been gone too long, so getting to the Duke and ending this, it would be best.  
She rounded a corner, found a few guards just casually wandering around. She hid back into the shadows, and found that a very bright was shining around the place. A watchtower, one that she knew Thomas and Rulfio was already going to get to. She already saw one of them materialize up there, and got the whale oil out of there, shutting it down. None of the guards outside noticed it, they just went on their merry patrols like normal.  
Starting to pick them off one by one, Emily found herself with a few troubles, feeling very much watched as he moved the guards. In a very uncomfortable way- to say the least.  
But she ignored it, and kept it up, getting some help from her sentries, who was stocked up on sleep darts. If a guard was about to see her, they were shot asleep.

A few hand signals and Thomas transversed over a light pole, stopping to see where Emily was. And he found her throwing herself up on a balcony, putting down a guard. She was clearing the area so she could shut down the wall of light after all.  
So- she had the Mark too, then. And her own set of powers.  
Thomas felt nothing about, he rather wondered how her powers worked. But with that seen, and knowing where she was, he headed back to Rulfio.

Emily made sure to pick up the coin she could in the area, ending up pick pocketing a lot of guards after choking them out.  
Soon the wall of light was down, and the three of them entered to where the stagecoach was.  
Some guards was guarding it, they were just sitting around mindlessly talking. With her spies dispersed off to their own to look for valuables after a few hand signs, Emily went in and took care of them, using domino so that the second guard would go unconscious with his co-worker. With them out cold she could look around as well, and ended up looking over to the palace, taking up her spyglass. She found guards, counted them, made a mental map. As she lowered her spyglass, she looked out to the ocean. It was beautiful as always around this time of day, and she ended up staring bit more than she should. Enough time for the two spies to approach her, Thomas announcing their presence by clearing his throat.  
She turned around, not so much on edge yet that she was alarmed, and was handed a few valuables. As well as food from Rulfio, who was munch an apple.  
With this done, they went to the stagecoach, and so finally went to the palace.

 

Back on the Dreadful Whale, Billie, Aramis and Sokolov was the only ones left on deck that was still social. Leon had perched himself up too high, watching the horizon and ocean for a good while.

Aramis sighed a bit, looking up to Leon. He was thoughtful, musing over how it suddenly seemed like the two superiors to the spies else from Emily had been since they came back from their mission. And with Emily in tow too!  
Nothing was too suspicious for him, he was rather glad. But one thing, he had noticed.

"Billie."

"Hm?"

"The Lord Protector... He seems friendly with the Spymaster."

"They've both worked together for years, Aramis. Unless you're noticing something I'm not." She raised an eyebrow, it was not really a question, more of a statement.  
The man nodded, not saying anything else. He had a feeling that there was more to the two's relationship that met the eye at first, those small touches, mere business partners wouldn't do that. And he had seen secret relationships in his time, having had one, in fact. So he reconciled it. He started to wonder if Billie had noticed too, or if she knew. But out from her words, it didn't seem like it.   
It was none of his business, yet the man couldn't help but to wonder. 

 

Under deck, Corvo sat reading, not really finding the need to do some work after all. Reports from this would be better left out of the official records anyway, especially Daud's injuries and how quickly he is recovering. Daud was snoozing beside him, lying on his stomach to let himself rest properly- even though it was a very uncomfortable position for him. In a sense, it felt like he was more vulnerable. These sort of things was still in Daud, even though he felt relatively safe. Always relatively, due to the fact Corvo would never hurt himself protecting Daud- it was something that said Spymaster had sworn to.  
The night went for them, Corvo starting to wonder if he should send a letter to Meyhew's parents, asking how she was. And that she coudl expect to hear from him soon, to come back.

 

"Cheers." Thomas clinked his glass with Rulfio's, the two of them sitting on the roof of the palace, enjoying each their bottles of pear soda. They had both drawn back, in full view of Emily, to let her do this alone after all. They would simply pop in if any alarm was triggered, see if she could handle herself, and if so, leave her to her business. They both knew that she appreciated this, so they let her do as she wanted. She WAS the Empress.  
They would enjoy this evening for sure, watching the clockwork soldier outside of what seemed like the vault of the Duke's wander about, muttering occasionally about it's route and what it was doing. Just normal for them, as far as the two understood out of what Corvo and Daud had told them.

Emily was in the palace itself, working her way through the place. There was many, many sleeping persons around, even guards, which was quite so odd for the young lady. They were apparently more lax in the palace, perhaps it was because it was not the centre of the Isles. No matter, it made her work easier.  
She choked out most men and women of the guard on her way up the floors, taking each floor by itself. She met a clockwork soldier which she used a stun mine to take care of it and get it out of her way, many valuables and much coin, especially from the civilians that were wandering or sleeping about.  
Eventually she reached the throne room, where she found one of the Dukes. It was either the body double, or the real one, but to her... It didn't matter.  
After taking out the guards non lethally while the man was not looking- she approached him, and pulled out her sword. The men fell, having died quickly due to the sword that was dragged out of his neck.  
Enough with mercy for people like him, or his body double. Putting someone she knew on the throne here, would be a lot easier. Or someone she trusted.  
The next floor came after this, and such it went, until she reached the Duke's quarters and chambers. There- the other man fell, Emily sighing heavily, as she looked over the different keys that she picked off them. She found one that looked like it would fit a chest, and started to look around. And indeed, she found it.  
That meant the last key was for the vault.

So she got out of the balcony from the dukes quarters, pulling herself over to the roof of the vault. Rulfio and Thomas saw this, guessing it was a cue that the place was clear, and that she was finishing up. So- they went into the palace, wandering quietly, just in case, and picked up all the things Emily had missed, while Emily took out the clockwork soldier after a few moments of grief due to it. It was positioned so that she was almost seen a few too many times.  
When she finally got that Arc Pylon down, she opened up the vault. Inside, she could feel the Heart in her inner pocket beat hard.  
She saw another clockwork soldier, that went down quickly with another stun mine, She would have to pick some up, or ask Thomas and Rulfio if they had some for her after this.

Approaching the statue of Delilah, the young Empress looked up to it, and then, for the first time in ages, she saw her mother. It was a mere spirit of her from the Void, but it didn't matter.  
Now she understood the face her father made. She understood it all. Her mother spoke softly, just like she did so many years ago, before her murder. She was happy to see her, but sad as well...  
She got peace, after speaking so soft- words uttered with loving tones and a hand stretching out to her daughter.  
Then, the Heart started to suck in Deliliah's spirit, and now, Emily heard her words instead. It felt liek a stab in the heart after her mother went away, for the second time now.

But no matter. It was just to pocket the Heart, not to use it.  
So she did so, cleared out the vault of what she could carry. It was time to go back to The Dreadful Whale.

 

She met up with Thomas and Rulfio, staying quiet as they rode the carrige back. Thomas and Rulfio didn't ask, they had little to no reason to. But they seemed to be a bit worried, yet... Knew Emily would talk if she wanted to.  
They went back to the skiff, and went back to The Dreadful Whale without much problems, but found that they felt watched, still.  
Emily didn't like it, not at all, looking over her shoulder to Karnaca. It would be the last night here, tomorrow they would depart for Dunwall. To finally take down Delilah.

When they got back up, they found a snoring Sokolov by the table, and Billie sitting around. Aramis had gone off to bed, down in the engine room. Leon was climbing down from his watch point, having stayed there for all the hours the other three had been gone. 

"Welcome back, all of you." Billie said, smilimg a bit. She stomped the deck a few times, signalizing to Daud and Corvo to come out, but jsut as she did, they were already coming out of the door, Leon landing with them.

Daud had heard the skiff, so he woke Corvo up, who had just recently fallen asleep, or the poor man looked pretty tied. Yet, he was glad to see his daughter unharmed.  
While Corvo and Emily talked in private for a little while, Daud stood with Thomas and Rulfio, arms crossed. "So- you went against orders...?" He asked, arms crossed, so glad he wasn't in pain, so that he could do it.

Both nodded, no shame what so ever.

"Good." Daud replied, looking over to Emily. He gained a small smile, watching Emily walk towards him. The two spies dispersed, going to get some food, for damn, they were peckish. Billie smiled once the three of them hugged there on deck, surprised they managed to ignore Sokolov's snoring.  
After some talk, they all went to bed, even Billie. After waking Sokolov, however, taking him to his quarters.

Tomorrow they would set off to Dunwall after a supply run.


	8. Karnacan Wine

Corvo's head told the now awake man that he had no business in letting himself have so little sleep. The headache he got felt like it would split his skull, the man sighing so heavily he felt his chest rise against the blanket. He felt a hand on his head after a little moment of waking up, the man finally opening his eyes, and seeing Daud sit on the chair beside the cot, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Corvo acknowledged him, nuzzling his head into the makeshift pillow he had made himself out of his coat and Daud's last night, and finding that it had become a fumbled mess during the night. It was honestly no surprise.  
Corvo found Daud stroking a hand through his hair, despite his headache, very comfortable. Even in with Daud's recovery during the last two weeks, Corvo still found himself treasuring the moment they had together more than usual.  
Death wasn't as far away as it had seemed so many years ago- after all.  
Corvo closed his eyes again, letting Daud do as he pleased.

"You need a haircut." Daud murmured over the rim of his glass, taking a sip afterwards. Corvo scoffed- a smile forming on his lips. "Cut it then."

"Get up."

"... Give me some minutes."

Daud chuckled a bit, and removed his hand, getting up to find the barber razor he and Corvo apparently shared. It was to cut down costs.  
Corvo laid in the cot yet, listening to Daud's footsteps and slight grunt when he settled down again, unfolding the razor and cleaning it with the edge of his shirt that he picked up from the floor, a focused look on his face, yet he looked relaxed. 

"Been much out to sea?" Having noticed Daud had a strong stomach even in storms, Corvo couldn't help but to wonder. 

"No- you know of most voyages I've made. This one- is hopefully the last."

Corvo finally moved, but not enough for him to get up properly. He spoke as he moved. "Don't like it?"

"It's a remnant from the old days, I suppose. I'm always on guard- and a ship is restrictive."

"Explain why you sleep deeply so rarely..." Corvo muttered with a smile on his face, scratching at his chin, and overly messy beard. Yesterday didn't help this, the way Daud's used to hold on to his face and run his hands into Corvo's hair, it always left him a mess.  
Corvo yawned, reached for Daud's glass, and took a sip or two, needing it to soothe his dry throat. Daud said nothing and let him, he didn't care. Corvo emptied the glass, Daud looking to him for a moment. "Good thing you know how to make me relax, Corvo... Started to get stiff, both of us."  
Corvo cleared his throat, why he did so was a very good question.

"Stay relaxed- alright?" Corvo murmured, starting to sit up more, than leaning on his arm while lying in the cot. He knew he had to trade places if Daud was to work, so it was better to be ready. Daud seemed to be done cleaning the razor too by now.

"Of course..." Daud said, stretching his back a bit. A part of the developing scar from the cut he got back in the Royal Conservatory could be seen, Corvo ending up touching it, and getting just a look from Daud. Corvo knew it hurt, Daud occasionally sighing a bit too deeply when he was lying on his back for the last few week or so. But it wasn't something Corvo was too worried about, he knew all too well that scared healed. It just took a long time, even for those marked.

Switching from the cot to the chair, now Daud started to work on getting a few centimeters off Corvo's hair, working fully focused. It was good that the sea was calm now, it made it harder to make a mistake.  
Daud fixed up Corvo's beard after he was done with the haircut as well now that he had Corvo there, managing to avoid cutting him. He was skilled with knifes, be it small ones or big ones.  
Corvo appreciated this treatment, it had been a while since they have had time like this to relax. Well- relax to a point, as in mere hours they would reach Dunwall. Daud enjoyed this time as well, it had been a while since he felt comfortable enough to do things like these, and to spend the morning together with Corvo. Before this, they would spend their mornings busy with something.  
But never busy like this...

Corvo smiled a bit to himself, his headache still, but not so very hard on him. Daud dusted Corvo off with Corvo's shirt, and dropped it on Corvo's lap when he was done.

"Hungry- Corvo?"

"Famished."

They went to the kitchen after dressing up, sneaking as if they were infiltrating the place, just to avoid waking whoever else was awake at this time, and started to make up something to let the others eat as well, if they so desired to. They went up to on deck, sitting in the orange glow from the rising sun together on the captains hut roof as always they did when they needed to get away from deck.  
They clinked their bowls together as a cheers before their meal, and sat eating, just enjoying each others company, and not wanting anything else but to let this morning shimmer in their memories, in case the mission would go wrong. If either was killed... Or worse, captured by Delilah.

Emily came walking out on deck 10 minutes after they had finished their meal, a bowl of her own in her hand. She seemed to be looking for them, knowing all too well that they were awake, for this was common for her fathers if they woke up before everyone else. Perhaps it was age that did it? Who knew.

Corvo peeked out from the edge, and found her looking around the corner.

"Emily."  
She looked up, frowning slightly. "What-? Father- what are you doing on the captains roof?"

"As usual, not waking everyone else up."  
Daud chuckled a bit. "Join us, Emily."

 

The three of them spent the rest of the morning together up there, luckily nobody falling asleep today, as they sat up and talked, going over different things related to the mission, and actually, some normal chatter for once. Even DAud found himself willing to chat, which was very rare- even Corvo seemed surprised.  
The morning was pleasant, but there was still this tense feeling between them all. A feeling that got stronger when the ship suddenly turned, meaning they could very soon see Dunwall.

 

Dunwall looked dreary as it usually did, especially through the lens of a spyglass. The smoke coming from the place, however, it was worse than it should be.  
There was too much to look at through the spyglass, so Thomas put it down, rather than to bother to try to see everything in small chunks. Things looked worse than Thomas has seen the city in years, at least.

Everyone was fully aware of this fact, Emily especially. She wondered how things would look up in the Tower, and only hoped that her safe room was alright. That not much had changed, and that nothing of value had been destroyed. Corvo was hoping the same, but he had a bad feeling Delilah would want all trace of them out of the Tower as soon as possible, so he had little hope about this fact. He could already smell the city, as they were nearing their destination closer and closer. He looked to his side, Daud leaning over the railing with a very casual posture, but his expression told another story.

Corvo looked back to the city, starting to think they were close enough. Billie wasn't the one steering at the moment, it was Rulfio, so he maybe thought it was a good idea to dock. Daud got off the railing and left to tell Rulfio to stop, Corvo starting to check his equipment, and if he had enough of what he would need. Emily did so too, having seen her father fiddle with his sword in her peripheral vision. Thomas was on his way down, jumping and parkour-ing down, even though he was older, he still loved to make some flair out of what he could do best.

Sokolov was under deck still, still working on the painting he had started, a portrait of both Emily and Corvo, and Daud, behind a cloth that he kept hidden. Daud knew all too well that he was in the picture as well, having peeked under one night he couldn't sleep, and Corvo wasn't lying on him. But now, he figured he'd best join the group up on deck, to say goodbye. They had been some 'fun' travelling companions, and certain things surrounding the Royal Protector and Daud, it screamed a closer relationship than it all seemed.

Now Daud joined his Empress and lover out on deck again, Rulfio trailing behind. He went up to Leo and Thomas, the latter throwing Rulfio a vial of Elixir- for he knew he had run out. Sokolov only came up seconds after Daud joined up with Corvo and Emily- staying quiet.

Billie looked around, seeing that they all seemed to gather in a group without thinking about it.

"I'll be staying here with Sokolov. I hope either of you don't mind." She crossed her arms as she spoke, keeping an eye on all of them, letting her gaze move. Daud looked to everyone else, straightened his back and took a step forward. "It's up to you if you want to consider my offer or not." Daud said, his voice neutral.

Billie smiled a bit, and looked to Sokolov as he settled down in his chair.

"I have to see the old man off to Tyvia first. After that- I'll come."

Sokolov looked questioning towards them- but asked no questions.  
Farewells were exchanged, everyone saying goodbye- for now to Billie, and once and for all to Sokolv, who would finally return home to Tyvia.

And soon Emily, Corvo and Daud watched the spies steer the skiff to the docks, all three quiet, and ready for the mission before them. Emily took a little look towards her father real quick as she was about to sit down on the railing, and noticed his changed appearance.

She then looked to Daud, as she could swear that her father looked different before bed.  
"You've cut your hair, father... It suits you." She commented, smiling a bit.  
Corvo chuckled, and pointed with a thumb towards Daud, who was leaning over the railing, a cigar in his mouth. He seemed to enjoy it too.

A simple oh escaped Emily, and found herself smiling a bit. He was skilled with knifes in general, it seemed.

The skiff passed the three of them, Thomas the one left to join them on their ascent up to The Tower. Rulfio and Leo was heading to their hideout, their reasons a rather noble one.

The closer the three of them got, the more it smelled awful. Emily took her face mask on, having forgotten to do so before they jumped into the skiff, due to needing to be so careful to not sink the damn thing due to the weight. Her two fathers were heavy men, build well, Thomas was as well.  
Now with the feet on the docks, they looked towards the streets of Dunwall for a moment, taking in what had happened while they were gone. Two months in Karnaca, it had not been kind to these streets, as there was furniture and much else strewn around. No guards, it was desolate and abandoned. Smelled moldy, it was in general not very nice, no, not at all.  
Daud was the first to start moving, a cold look on his face as he started to simply walk past all the furniture. Corvo jogged up to him, Emily as well, Thomas however, went ahead to get to his fellow spies. All of then had good hearing, Emily the best of them all.  
As Daud walked, he activated his Void Gaze, and kept it going. When he spotted some wolfhounds, same with the three others who were moving more carefully then the Spymaster, they all got their sleeping darts ready. With a whistle the hounds reacted to the three's presence and rand towards them, but all of then were put down suddenly, due to being shot with sleeping darts, almost in unison.

Patting one of the hounds heads for a moment, as these were awfully thin, Daud picked up one of them, Emily and Corvo following with the rest, Corvo taking two over his shoulders. They moved them out of the way, just in case something would happen. They were better off out of the way anyway.

With this done they proceeded, and soon found themselves around bodies, and many of them as well. It were guards, clearly still from back when the coup happened, and a few too many Overseers. All three of them understood what had happened, and made sure to ignore the overwhelming smell of death and blood- and move on.  
They found their way up to the spies hideout, where the door stood open, something that instantly got all three of them to feel a slight panic, Daud more than the others. So he got the heavy thing open, and marched inside, Emily and Corvo followed.

A roar of footsteps was heard, as Daud in front of the two was overwhelmed by a lot of spies, all hugging around him even if the man was almost toppling over from the sudden force that came over him.  
Daud smiled, the panic in him fading instantly. He knew those faces, all too well.

"Glad you're all alright- boys." Daud chuckled, the spies not letting go. They were all quiet, knowing very well to not speak before they were told to.  
They did let go of Daud though, and approached Corvo and Emily, who knew they wouldn't get a hug unless they showed an interest. Daud stretched his back while they moved.

"Welcome back, Empress- Lord Protector. We're glad the old man could keep you both safe!" Rinaldo said, grinning jokingly.  
Daud snapped his fingers, the spies all reacting, and left to the main room, where they had managed to clean up all the beds and such since last time. All settled down, Corvo and Emily joining too.

"Well, men, it's time." Daud said as he sat on a table, lighting up a cigar. Corvo was sitting between Rulfio and Emily on a couch, watching Daud. Everyone was gathered in a half circle around him.

"I hope you have some information that will make reaching the Tower easier." He said, looking over the spies.

"We've surveyed the place occasionally, keeping away mostly because there are always witches around there. It'll be hard to sneak past." Rinaldo started, guessing he could take the lead for his fellow spies. "We've tried, but they've always noticed. Once Devon nearly lost an arm..." Devon frowned a bit, and got his sleeve rolled up, showing off a mighty scar to the others who didn't know about it.

Daud frowned deeply. "We're not sneaking past then, Corvo- Emily?" The two of them nodded- Emily continuing.

"I'll have to ask of you all if you could keep the witches distracted until we've managed to get into the Tower itself. From there we will handle everything."

Rinaldo looked a bit surprised, yet intrigued. "An outright war?"

"Well, yes. Just don't get killed, either of you- do you understand?" Emily said in a stern, demanding voice.

The spies all nodded, not saying no to this. Not at all. In fact, it showed on all of them that they were itching to do things, and that the powers they had, which had slowly faded due to Daud's absence, were flowing back in them.  
Thomas smirked a bit. "So- who's leading us?"

"You- Thomas." Daud said, Corvo and Emily not protesting. The man nodded, and stretched a bit. "It'll be nice to get back into it- right boys!?" He said in an excited voice, the rest of the spies agreeing verbally, a loud yeah from all of them.  
With the spies clearing the outskirts, things would be easier in The Tower for sure. Easier to get to Delilah- this was especially a nice thought to Emily, who found herself smiling, a bit smitten by the spies excitement. Corvo sighed slightly, looking to Daud, who was watching the spies with fatherly eyes. He was happy to be back, that was for sure, Corvo was too, but... He had a bad feeling about Daud. Like something would happen. He have had this for a while, that was true, but, it was getting worse for every step they took up to The Tower.

... He looked away, and over to Emily.  
Things would be fine, for sure.

 

With all the spies dispatched, the three Marked ones sat watching the spies attack, watching them dart around the witches, with much more energy and speed than they used to use- especially the younger ones. And as total chaos has started, all three of them kept in a group, moving along and running past witches who had no time to even bother with them, due to being overwhelmed by Daud's men.  
They looked around the grounds, moving quickly and not being afraid to use their powers, climbing and running a bit faster than normally. They eventually found a way in that wouldn't be too obvious, climbing through some open windows, and right into a room with some witches, that they took down non lethally- and this would continued until they ran out of sleep darts, for they would not waste time with looking around for supplies and other things. That they could do later, what was the most important thing was to get to Delilah.  
Splitting up, Emily going alone and Corvo and Daud going together, they searched each others wing of the Tower for clues- and agreed to meet up in Corvo's quarters later.  
Corvo and Daud ended up around their own places, entering Daud's chambers when they had dispatched of the witches around it- and soon inside it too.  
Daud found not much had changed, except for the place was trashed. It felt odd seeing the place like this, it seemed it would take a while before the room would be livable again.  
Corvo was looking over the clothing, just looking for clues. He ignored how the room looked, he didn't want to see it ruined like this, after all. It was just a bit too much for him at the moment. And he knew he would have to not get too emotional, it would rob him of his focus.

With the room searched, they left after leaving the door a bit open, that was how they knew that they had been there.

Meanwhile, Emily had found a very interesting room, one with a giant, weird looking tree growing in the middle of it. It was the old Overseer sermon place in The Tower, now made into what seemed to be a witches studio.  
She found a paper, explaining a recipe for a rune... .. That she could use to trap Delilah in her own painting, for she had found more clues about Delilah than her fathers at this point.  
She made the rune, picking up whatever she needed.

Her Mark burned as it was made, and she pocketed the rune, looking back to the door. There she saw her fathers take out the witches that she had snuck past, done so very quickly too as well. She went out of the door, Corvo and Daud both reacting within a heartbeat and drew their swords. But both relaxed when they saw who it was, and both smiled a bit, Daud though soon got a frown as he looked behind her.  
They went inside and closed the door behind them, Emily telling them what she knew and had learned, letting her fathers read the notes too.  
Daud frowned deeply as he looked up to the tree.

"I hope we can burn this." He said, that cold look back on his face. Corvo agreed, but he said nothing.

"The elevator." Corvo said, and looked to the two of them.  
They moved along, taking out the witches until they ran out of sleeping darts. Then they switched ammunition, and aimed for headshots instead, Daud needing a few extra moments to aim, much to his annoyance. But things went well, and they ended up at the elevator. It was of course out of commission, Emily groaning as it meant they had to go to the basements, and find the Whale Oil containers, and put them back in. But it would be no problem, her fathers was with her, so it would be okay.  
They passed the dead Overseers in the hall, and found their way down to the basements, avoiding witches, or killing them if they were too much in the way.  
Once there, the got power back to the elevator, and returned up there.

All three went into the elevator, and went up to the Throne Room. Things would only escalate from here... A fight with Delilah, it would be hard, to say the least, Daud having told them how he, back then, had avoided it, for he knew how dangerous a witch could be. But this time, they had to all fight, there was no going around it. It would prove something to the witches, and Delilah herself, that they have had enough- more than enough, in fact. From this day on, there would be no more of this- they would never be allowed to outfox Emily, nor her fathers ever again.

Once up there, they went straight to the place, entering through an open window, all deciding to do a bit of a dramatic entry, and blink down at the same time around Delilah. Dud to the right, Emily to the front and Corvo to the left, they all now stood there, different effects for how they blinked, or used Far Reach to get there. The reanimated wolfhounds all got alarmed, the same with Delilah.  
"You've finally come, is it? And you have something of mine..."  
"Yes- Delilah." Emily said, and trusted her fathers to get rid of the two hounds, which they did flawlessly, crushing their skulls afterwards.

Emily took up the Heart, which was beating hard and rapidly as it got closer to Delilah. Emily proceeded to release the soul, forcing it into Delilah again, with her father watching the ordeal.  
Frowning deeply, the woman, now with her soul, teleported away in an instant, and entered the painting that stood beside Emily, who was watching the Heart fade away, as well did her father. But she didn't have to to grieve, it was time to end this.  
So she followed, jumping into the painting without a second thought. Daud and Corvo did so well, Daud seeming a lot less sceptical than Corvo.  
They found Delilah waiting, and together with several clones of herself. All ready to fight.

Then a fight I'd be.  
Daud went in first, not hesitating at all, Corvo following, and Emily too. Daud went first for one reason, and only one, that he knew Delilah would want his head first, if anything. This was a final confrontation between them, this time life and death.  
And that was true.  
They started engaging the clones, all of them, including Delilah herself, concentrating on Daud mainly, and nearly ignoring the two others, who kept trying to keep them off Daud, Corvo especially. Daud blinked bit around, slit the throats of a clone, keeping out of reach for them, as well as he could, until he went out of mana.  
Delilah then was quick to run up towards him from behind, attempting to swipe him, but Daud dodged it, listening and focusing fully on the woman. He had started to understand that she was the original one, so... What Emily told him echoed in his head. Should he kill her?  
Emily was careful, jumping away as she put stun mines around, Corvo was fighting more with his fists than his sword...  
With a groan Daud jumped away from Delilah's reach again, and in a very quick manner put his sword away, Delilah snickering. "What is this!? The Knife of Dunwall- unarming himself!?"

"Shut up.2 Daud roared in a spout of anger, not wanting to hear her speak. This anger had been growing in him during the whole fight, but Corvo was sporting a cut across his face, and Emily a few on her hands.  
This was enough now.

Quickly getting a vial of Addermire Solution down in a few gulps, Daud slowly but surely, focused.  
Corvo noted this as he managed to get one of the clones down, with the help of Emily's stun mines, and understood what Daud was going to do, so he blinked to his side, patting his shoulder.

The two of them blinked rapidly, Corvo joining Daud and getting the remaining three clones right down.  
Delilah, when she had seen them join up like that, had retreated a bit, now focusing on Emily instead, and trying to get her, as a hostage or something like this, for by now, she was truly fearing for her life. Even though Daud was a bit more sluggish, he still knew his trade too well. He still had her beaten.

But Emily didn't let Delilah even touch her, she fought her too well.  
And soon Emily got the woman down on the floor of the Void, her two fathers joining her in keeping her down.  
"What now?"  
Emily smirked, and took a stun mine from Daud's belt, as she had none left, and placed it right beside Delilah, activating it.

"NOOOO!" Delilah screamed... And fell unconscious. Things was now calm around them, the kind of dust storm that had started around them settling, finally.  
Daud stretched his back, his marked hand twitching violently, and the burn just wouldn't stop. Using his powers so suddenly was not too often now a days, it seemed like it took a lot of the man... But no matter.  
Corvo took Delilah over his shoulder, and turned to the two others, who was already ready to leave.  
Once back into the world, Emily took the skull from her inner pockets, making sure to place it right. A outer worldly sound emitted from it, confirming that it was active.  
So now Corvo placed Delilah into the throne of hers, and watched as the scene unfolded.

Now Delilah was finally dispatched, all three of them, feeling empty from the fight, just ended up hugging in the throne room.

 

After Emily took the throne again, Daud summoned Thomas, who now stood around the Throne room, looking around alarmed- one could tell from his body language. "It is done, then?"

"Yes- Thomas." Emily said, crossing her legs. "It's over. Call your spies, and we'll start to get The Tower cleaned up." Beside her stood her fathers, both of them, tired, but still alive. And looking happy too.  
Thomas smiled as he removed his mask, a big, relieved grin on his face.

"Understood!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a week of clean up, things finally starting to go back to normal in the Tower- as well as Dunwall, though it would go longer for the city to fully stabilise. Corvo and Daud was packing up the little they had salvaged from their respective rooms, Corvo finishing by putting Emily's drawings from back at the Hounds Pit into a carrying case. Daud and Corvo had shamelessly shared Corvo's bed the last week, as it was the one least damaged an such, so they were packing together.

Things in Karnaca wasn't so good, and they needed someone to lead the place, so- Emily had come up with the choice to send her father. It was a thing she wanted, even if it meant she wouldn't see him so often anymore. But it meant vacations to Karnaca, in better times, at least. It would be good- and her fathers, they deserved the rest they would in a sense, get back there.  
Corvo placed his suitcase by the bed, Daud doing so as well, the old Spymaster's health having gotten better, but unknowingly to the others, worse as well. His powers drained him more than they should, even doing so passively sometimes, at night mostly.  
But there was no need to tell them. Later.  
The most important thing was that his Mark didn't glow, or have smoke emitting from it.

 

Corvo turned to the room, looking over it one last time. There was many memories here, many he would take with him to Karnaca.  
Daud settled down on the bed for a last time, Corvo settling together with him- and stole a cigar from the cigarcase Daud had his in, Daud not minding at all, and instead lit both the cigars.  
They sat like this in silence for a little while, Corvo lying down onto the bed for a moment.

"Thomas better do a good job."

"He will." Daud muttered, a little smile on his lips.

 

 

Thomas was already uncomfortable in his new clothing, having just gotten the Spymaster uniform from Daud. This was... Very unusual.  
But no matter, he needed to go out to Emily now, and to see his mentor and the new duke of Karnaca off. Then it was right back to work.  
By the Void- Thomas would miss Daud, and wished he could go with him. But considering his handling of the witches a week ago, everyone surviving with only minor wounds, he found that... He could do this. He could be the new Spymaster- no problem, just, he needed to train a few new spies, as Daud would take a few with him- and it was fine whoever he took.  
He left the room, and joined everyone in the Throne room, Corvo and Daud having arrived as well. Daud was by the door and stopped Thomas, making sure that he had his uniform on properly, and dusted it off a bit.

"Good lad." Daud said, a small smile on his face.  
Thomas wanted to hug him, but it would be for later.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Months had passed, Corvo putting on his reading glasses as he read the letter and update from Thomas back in Dunwall. 

 

"Duke Attano, Daud.

Things are fairing well in Dunwall, my spies report of nothing against the Throne so far. We're keeping a very close look on matters, as I see you two are doing as well.  
I hope you both are well. I'll send down some wine you won't get in Karnaca in a week- as requested. Billie says hi, And Daud- she's found herself someone special. I'll convince her to come with us, so she can tell you of it!"  
See you soon, I hope you still have good news.

T."

 

Daud smiled a little, standing by Corvo and reading the letter together with him.  
"He's molded into the job well." Corvo commented, chuckling a little as Daud, who just utter a proud "hm.".

Corvo then picked up Emily's letter, and read through it, making sure to let Daud read as well. He picked up the glass of pear soda, stretching the his legs a bit as they rested on the railing of the palace. Daud was sitting on a table behind him.

"Father- both of you.

I am just fine, Wyman has been a great help during these months. They've spent a while here, helping out where they can- so I feel more at ease now. I am glad to hear that you are both well, and that you are slipping into your roles. I'm looking forward to working with you more closely, as we have fixed up mothers ship now- so I can come and visit as often as my duties let me.  
Take care of each other, especially you, Daud. Don't let father brawl anyone else than you.-"

Corvo laughed, Daud chuckled.

"- I'm looking forward to when I can visit- you had better get some good Karnacan wine until then.  
Emily."

Corvo gave Daud the letters, and sat up better, stretching as he did so. Daud put them in his coat pocket, a light one due to his old one being a bit too warm for the climate of the area.  
Knowing everything was fine in Dunwall was a lift off their shoulders to say the least, so now they felt like they could relax a bit. The courier had been a bit late, a few problems at sea- so they had been a bit worried.

"Bed?"

Daud went over to Corvo after closing the door after them, hugging around the man. "Of course."  
As Daud undressed, he took a little look to his mark on his hand. It had stopped hurting a while ago, and now seemed to be back to normal. For how long, Daud wondered, but the thoughts all melted away as Corvo wrapped his arms around him, taking him to bed with him.  
They both nothing but a tender happiness as they laid there, drifting off to sleep in each others arms, with the morning approaching too soon- meaning they had to get up to get back to work. Daud would have to go out with some spies to find out about some rumours going on about black magic in the city, but... No matter now.

Now it was only them together like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally finished! :D  
> I had a blast writing this- and hope you all liked it!   
> Also, thank you SO much for the comments and kudos- you guys got no idea how happy I am for them!


End file.
